Shadow Of The Moon
by animefan127
Summary: A tragedy sends a girl to Resembool where she meets a certain blonde haired boy. She has a secret even she doesn't know about. Please read for I am terrible with summaries. Chapter 19 is up!
1. Lirana

Here's the intro. A girl is found, but she looks like she will die, do to terrible injuries. She goes to Resembool to relax, but what if she's something... unhuman? On to the chapter. The story is better than the introduction, believe me.

I accidently mixed up the files, sorry! Here's chapter1.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Lirana

She groans in pain.

"She's waking up." A voice said as she started to open her eyes.

She was in a white room with people in it. She didn't know who the people were and this scared her.

"Are you alright?" A man asked and she didn't respond.

She tried to talk, but nothing came out of her mouth. She panicked and the doctor walked over to her.

"Maybe if you write." He said, handing her a pen and paper.

She nodded gratefully and took them. She wrote on the paper and handed it to the doctor. The letter said,

_Where am I? And why?_

_I really need to get home_

_before my cat, sprinkles,_

_gets hungry._

and the doctor sighed.

"You are in a hospital because someone found you almost dead." The doctor replied and she panicked.

"Someone destroyed your home with your parents." A man said sadly and she stared at everyone.

She began crying. She took another piece of paper and wrote,

_May I travel? I want to get _

_away from this place asap._

"Yes, but wait until your injuries heal." The doctor warned and she nodded.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked and she handed him a note.

_I am Lirana. I'm 15 years old._

"Alright, Lirana." The doctor smiled.

After a month, she left the hospital and towards the train station. She carried a ton of paper and pens.

Lirana got her ticket for Resembool and sat down near the window. After three hours, her stop had come.

Lirana got off and looked around. She left the station and walked down a dirt path. She saw a house and looked at it. Lirana looked into the yard next to it and saw a boy.

He had golden hair to match his eyes and he was fighting with giant armor. Lirana quietly put her bags down and went up to the fence to watch.

The boy had automail. Left leg and right arm to be exact. The armor was very good like the boy. The armor grabbed the boy and threw him.

Lirana panicked and the boy crashed into her.

(((Space)))

"Brother!" Al yelled running towards him.

Ed immediately stood up and saw a girl sit up.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked holding out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand. She has fair skin, topaz eyes, and straight, brown hair. She's wearing a red sweatshirt with her hood up and shorts.

"Hello." Al said politely and Ed helped her up.

"I never saw you around here. Are you a tourist?" Ed asked and she opened her suitcase.

She grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

_Yeah. I might stay here though. _

_My name is Lirana. I'm 15. _

_What are your names?_

"Well, I'm Edward. 15 and he's Alphonse. 14, but you can call me Ed,"

"And you can call me Al." Al finished and Liana nodded.

"So, you can't speak?" Ed asked and Lirana nodded.

"So, do you have a home?" Al asked and Lirana shook her head sadly.

"Maybe you can stay at Winry's place." Ed thought aloud pointing to the house behind him.

"Yeah." Al replied and Lirana smiled.

(((Space)))

Lirana walked into the house and looked around.

"Ed, Al, who is this?"

A blonde girl with a wrench came out of the living room.

"Winry, this is Lirana. Lirana, this is Winry." Ed replied and they shook hands.

"She doesn't know how to talk." Al whispered to Winry and she nodded.

"She doesn't have a place to stay so I figured she could stay here." Ed said and Winry nodded.

"Of course she can stay here." Winry smiled and Lirana looked at her.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Winry said grabbing Lirana's hand and running up the stairs with her.

That night, Lirana sat on her bed. She felt her teeth grow into fangs, and she got out of bed. She quietly walked down the hall and towards the door.

"Lirana?"

She spun around to see Ed staring at her. Lirana bolted out the door and Ed followed behind.

"Hey, stop!" Ed yelled, but Lirana kept running.

She hid in the bushes and Ed lost track of her. When Ed went back into the house, she saw another house and went towards it. She went inside and saw a girl around her age.

Lirana bared her fangs and bit the girl's neck. The girl woke up shocked and Lirana sucked on the blood. The girl went unconscience and Lirana licked her lips.

Lirana visited a few other houses until it was almost sunrise. She went back to her room and saw Ed waiting there.

"What were you doing?" Ed demanded and Lirana looked down.

When she looked up, she was smiling. It was a crazy smile with her fangs showing. Ed gasped and Lirana tried to bite him.

"Come on, snap out of it!" Ed yelled trying to get Lirana away from him.

Lirana jumped away and hissed. She tried again and Ed transmuted a pole. As Lirana was about to try a second assault, she froze. She clutched her head and screeched in pain.

Ed lowered his pole and stared at her.

"E... Ed..." Lirana struggled going onto her knees.

Ed dropped the pole and caught her before she hit her head on the chair.

_She said my name..._ Ed thought as he put her on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's all.

Ed: How many stories are you gonna make!

me: I dunno.

Lirana: ...

Al: Please review without flames.

me: Yeah.

Lirana: _-hiss-_

Ed: Careful. If you don't review, Lirana will go to your house and not in a very good mood.

Lirana: _-hiss-_

me: Yup. See you later Loyal readers!


	2. Teachings

me: I'm back.

Ed: Nice.

me: Shut up.

Ed: Why?

me: Because I told you to.

Ed: Make me.

me: Roy.

Roy: On it. _-puts on glove-_

Ed: No!

Al: Animefan127 doesn-

Ed: Have mercy!

Al: Brother! Anyway, animefan127 doesn't own FMA. Only this idea for the fanfic and new characters.

Ed: _-runs behind Al-_ Protect me!

Al: _-sigh-_

me: Onto the next chapter.

Roy: _-snicker-_ I like this game...

Ed: You...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Teachings

Lirana opened her eyes slowly. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was strapped down to the bed and this confused her. She blacked out after she went to sleep so why was she like this?

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Lirana tried to speak, but she couldn't. Then she noticed the door was locked. She heard the small jingle of keys and heard the door unlock.

Lirana was shocked to see Ed come in and bring a chalkboard. Ed brought it next to the door and he shut the door. He then locked it and turned around.

"I didn't know you were awake..." He said thoughtfully as she tried to get out of the straps.

He rolled the chalkboard about five feet away from the bed. He grabbed a piece of chalk and sat down in a chair.

"Alright... you know how to read?" Ed asked and Lirana stared at him.

She nodded and continued trying to get out of the straps. Ed walked over to the bed and unbuckled them. Lirana sprang out of the bed and she didn't look happy.

"Relax..." Ed sighed walking back over to the chalkboard.

He clapped his hands and put them on the ground. There was a bright flash of light and Lirana jumped back, covering her eyes. She was shocked at the action and saw Ed with a wooden pointer.

"Write the alphabet." Ed said handing her the chalk.

She did as she was told and went to the board. After a minute she was done.

"Alright. Now say this letter." Ed pointed to the letter "a" with the pointer.

She realized what was happening and shook her head. She sat on the bed and Ed walked over to her.

"If you want to learn how to talk, then please cooperate." He said concerned and she looked at him.

She began fiddling with her thumbs and glancing around the room.

"Are you going to?" Ed asked and Lirana nodded her head.

**2 weeks later...**

"Okay... this word?" Ed asked and Lirana looked at the board.

"Ed...ward..." She replied, struggling a bit.

Ed smiled.

"Great! I guess you can call it... your first word." Ed said smiling.

Lirana liked it when he smiled. His smile was so...innocent, yet he wasn't.

The clock on the wall struck 7pm. Lirana quickly looked at Ed who had frowned.

"Lirana, stay here, okay?" Ed asked anxiously, which puzzled her, but she nodded.

As soon as he left, she began getting dizzy when she looked at the full moon.

_Feeding time..._ A voice said in her head and her vision went black.

(((Space)))

"Where are the straps?"

Ed was fumbling in the closet when he heard glass shatter.

_Oh crap..._ Ed thought as he ran to the room Lirana was in. She was gone and the window was shattered.

"Ed? What was that?"

Winry and Pinako walked and gasped. The shattered glass was everywhere and Ed was in the middle.

"Ed! Did you throw Lirana out the window!" Winry yelled in horror.

"No Win, you got it all wrong!" Ed yelled while Pinako gave him a cold glare.

"Ed, if you did, you know you won't be able to come back, right?" Pinako asked sternly and Ed nodded.

"Brother! Lirana jumped out the wind-" Al began and stopped when he saw all of them.

"What were you going to say, Al?" Pinako asked and Al looked at her.

"Lirana jumped out the window and glass flew everywhere!" Al exclaimed and Pinako glanced at Winry.

Winry went over to the window and looked down.

"Nothing's down there." She sighed and everyone else walked over to her.

"I'm gonna go to Central."

"But E-"

"But nothing. I need to get some books." Ed revolted and Winry cringed.

"Brother-"

"Stay here Al. They need more protection than I do." Ed replied and Al sighed.

Ed noticed Pinako at the chalk board.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you teaching her to talk?" Pinako asked turning around.

"Well yeah, I thought she would do better-"

"Keep it up."

"Huh!" Ed was totally confused.

Ed thought Pinako would yell and holler at him, but she complimented him.

"You guys be on your guard." Ed warned and everyone nodded.

(((Space)))

_Why am I doing this?_ Lirana thought as the evil part of her ran on.

_Because, without the Elixer of Life, you'll die. Think of it as a favor._ The evil Lirana thought as she reached another house.

**At Sunrise...**

Lirana jumped throught the window and fell on her bed. She was exhausted. She went downstairs for breakfast and saw people staring at her. She gave them a puzzled look and they resumed eating breakfast, except for Al.

"Ed..ward?" She asked and they stared at her again.

"He left to Central. He'll be back in two days or so." Pinako replied and Lirana sighed.

She had pancakes and orange juice, but the orange juice was to cold for her teeth and the pancakes were to soft. She got up from the table and went back to her room.

"Lirana, may I come in?" Al asked and Lirana opened the door.

Al walked in and Lirana shut it.

"Lirana, why did you break the glass?" Al asked, pointing to the window.

Lirana grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing,

_I don't know what you mean, Al._

_I didn't do that. Perhaps a burgler?_

and Al sighed.

"Lirana, I saw you jump out the window." Al said and Lirana became nervous.

_What are you talking about?_

Lirana wrote as her hand shook.

"You seem nervous. Maybe you can sit on the bed." Al suggested, but Lirana shook her head.

_Al, who else knows?_

Lirana wrote getting worried.

"Everyone in this house, but don't worry. We don't know why, so I'm asking you and I won't tell." Al promised, but Lirana wasn't sure.

**3 days later...**

"I'm back!" Ed yelled as he entered the house with five or six books.

"Hey brother. What are those?" Al asked curiously and Ed put them on the table.

"Books. Al, I thought you knew what books were?" Ed asked teasingly and Al sighed.

"I meant what kind of books."

"That's for me to know and for you not to know until I finish reading them." Ed replied and Al looked at him.

"Alright. I feel bad though..."

Ed turned around and looked at Al.

"Why?"

"Lirana hasn't come out of her room since you left. She must feel lonely..." Al sighed and Ed grabbed the books.

Ed went to Lirana's room and knocked on the door.

"Lirana? It's me-"

The door opened and Lirana hugged him. Ed began blushing and Lirana giggled.

"Let me get into the room, okay?" Ed asked and Lirana nodded letting him go.

_Wow. She must have really missed me._ Ed thought as he put the books on the table.

Lirana stared at them and picked one up. The title was "Vampires" and Lirana cringed.

"Hey, Lirana?"

Lirana turned her head and looked at Ed.

"Do you know what alchemy is?"

Lirana shook her head and Ed sighed.

Ed sat down at the table and began reading one of the books on "Vampirism". Lirana went to the chalk board and drew a circle. She stared at it and then got flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_"Lirana!"_

_"Yeah?" Lirana responded and turned around._

_"Why do you where a hat all the time?" Shirly asked and Lirana frowned._

_"Mom says to keep it on." Lirana responded and Shirly was confused._

_"Hey. I have a question."_

_"Yeah, Shirly?"_

_"How do you make transmutation circles?" Shirly asked and Lirana sighed._

_"I don't know. I make my own. They have diferent effects." Lirana smiled and Shirly did as well._

_End Flashback_

Lirana drew another circle in the middle of that and a triangle in the middle. she drew small connected squiggly lines with other symbols in the small space between circles. Finally she drew a water drop at the top.

Ed looked at her and then at the board.

"Uh... Lirana?" Ed asked nervously as Lirana clapped her hands.

"Hey I wouldn't do that!" Ed yelled as she placed her hands on the circle.

The circle activated, Ed and Lirana were seperated by a water wall, and Lirana erased the board.

--------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's all.

Ed: Roy, there's Riza and she wants you.

Roy: _-turns around-_

Ed: _-grabs Roy's gloves and starts running-_

Roy: Tch...

me: I wrote alot so review or there won't be another chapter.

Lirana: _-hiss-_

Al: Yup.

me: No flames unless helpful. For example, if you say this story is stupid, then your ass is.

Winry: _-starts clapping-_ Bravo!

me: A word from the wise.

Roy: Fullmetal is dead...

me: Which way? Shishcabob or pounded?

Roy: Both.

me: _-surprised-_ Oh...

Al: This is gonna be a long day...

me: See ya loyal readers!


	3. Beach Trip?

me: Sorry! Writer's block!

Ed: Like the other stories, right?

me: Yeah...

**fallen insanity:** Okay. I'll work on that... _-writes note not to hurt Ed so much-_

**helen: **Thanks! That means alot!

**Sessy'sgirl:**Thanks!

Al: Animefan127 owns this idea, but not FMA or Ed.

Roy: Hello.

me: RUN FOR COVER! _-dives behind the couch with Ed-_

Roy: ...?

me: _-looks from behind the couch-_ Are you gonna try to kill us?

Roy: ...no...

me: Oh, alright. Onto the next chapter!

Ed: Don't trust the flame or the colonel...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 Beach Trip?

"Lirana!"

She jumped out the window and ran. Ed jumped and followed. She ran to a tree and stopped. She turned and smiled.

"So... you do know how to use alchemy." Ed commented and Lirana looked at him puzzled.

Lirana saw a lake near by. She ran towards it as Ed ran after her. She came to the beach. When Ed got there, she was in a bikini top with a water skirt. She ran towards the water and dove in.

"Uh..." Ed was shocked.

She would have scored a perfect ten on the dive and a twenty on her figure.

"I guess I'll sit down..." Ed sighed as he sat on the sandy beach.

(((Space)))

"I wonder where brother went..."

"Don't worry Al, I'm sure he's fine." Winry ensured as Al sighed.

"Well, Lirana isn't in her room. Perhaps they took a beach trip?" Pinako suggested.

"Alright I'm going to go. I like beach trips." Winry sighed as Al stood up.

"I'll go. We should take Den." Al stated and Den barked.

"Alright! Be down in five minutes!" Winry replied, running up the stairs.

(((Space)))

"No!" Ed yelled as Lirana tried to drag him into the water.

"Ed...ward?"

"Please, no!" Ed begged as Lirana sat down on her towel.

"Ed...ward ...no ...swim?" Lirana asked and Ed stared at her.

Finally! A complete sentence!

"Uh... well..."

A wrench hit him on the back of his head. Ed flew into the water.

"Ed...ward ...swim!" Lirana cheered as she saw Winry and Al, along with Den, put the cooler and beach umbrellas next to her towel.

"Sorry if we crashed the party!" Winry cheered as she jumped into the water.

"Winry you jerk! You coulda gave me a frickin' concussion!"

"Deal with it!" Winry yelled back, dunking Ed underwater.

Lirana jumped into the water as well. Ed grabbed Winry and threw her. Lirana dunked Ed. As Ed was about to grab Lirana, Winry grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. Lirana dove underwater.

She saw the shine of the metal wrench and swan towards it. When she grabbed it, an enormous animal opened it's red eyes. Lirana panicked and began to swim towards the surface.

The thing grabbed her and pulled Lirana to the surface. She was seven feet above the water. The monster's tentacles were wrapped around her.

"Help!" Lirana screamed and the monster screeched.

(((Space)))

"Oh my god..." Winry whispered as the giant squid thing waved Lirana around.

The giantmonster split it's head into three parts. They opened to reveal sharp rows of teeth on each side.

Al activate a circle after Winry and Ed got out of the water. The pond froze and the monster screeched.

(((Space)))

_The sun... it's to bright!_

Lirana grabbed the wrench and hit the monster's eye.The monsterroared as it dropped her. She landed on her feet and began running towards the beach. Apparently,it had three eyes, one for each side.

As themonster tried to grab her, she jumped onto her stomach and slid.

"Lirana! Watch out!"

Lirana rolled out of the way to see the tentacle smash the ground. Lirana got up and ran. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. A flash of light hit the monster and it froze in a block of ice.

"Is it just me, or is that a squid?" Ed asked as Lirana scrambled onto the beach.

Ed was correct. A giant squid with a head that splits into three parts, revealing sharp rows of teeth and one eye on each side... quite the monster.

Lirana dove into Ed's arms and began crying. She didn't care that Winry and Al were watching, she didn't care about the water being frozen, all she knew is that she was afraid...Lirana thought she was going to die.

"Uh... Lirana?"

Lirana looked up to see Ed's worried face. She stood up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Ed, Al and Winry gasped. Den barked. Lirana just realized what happened. She could talk again!

"You-but-how-I... huh?" Ed asked in astonishment as Lirana smiled.

"I guess the near death experience helped her regain her voice." Winry replied happily as Den ran around them barking happily.

**In Central...**

"Hmm... Ed should have handed in his report..."

Roy was bored to death with paperwork in front of him. Roy snapped his fingers and the paperwork went up in smoke. Roy picked up the phone and dialed Pinako's house.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Edward there?"

"No. Call back later."

_-Click-_

Roy sighed and put the phone back on the receiver.

**In Resembool...**

"Oh!"

Lirana dove under the beach umbrella and sat there.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lirana yelped and pulled her arm away. Ed looked at her.

"... Sunburn..."

"Ow..." Lirana groaned as Winry sighed.

"We should leave. That squid isn't going to be happy when it melts."

"**If** it melts." Ed corrected and Winry smacked him over the head.

"You know what I mean!"

Al walked over to Lirana and opened his torso.

"Get in." Al whispered and Lirana nodded.

Lirana went in and Al put the armor piece back on.

After a while, they were home. Ed got yelled at by the colonel and had to go to Central in the morning.

"I want to go."

"Lirana, you should stay here."

"No!"

Ed sighed and gave in.

"If you aren't up in the morning, you won't go."

"Okay!" Lirana cheered happily as she skipped up the stairs.

_She would be a good alchemist if she learned how to use alchemy..._ Ed thought as he went into his room and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: that's all!

Ed: So... you'll stop hurting me so much?

me: maybe... maybe not... dunno...

Al: Please read and review! Please feel free to suggest tips and flames are welcome if helpful!

me: Yeah, see ya loyal readers!

Ed: That's not fair...


	4. Misery

me: I haven't updated in sooooo loooooong...

Ed: Flooding of basement, baby sister being born...

me: Yup. The computer kept short circuiting because it kept getting wet... T-T

Roy: Here you go. _-snap-_

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

me: Yes, we got a flame. Sadly...

Al: Animefan127 Doesn't own FMA. Animefan127 owns pictures, Ed action figure...

Ed: What!

me: Al!

Al: And her new characters. What?

me: Forget it... by the way...

**XxXSesshy's-GirlXxX:** Thank you! -

**Sakura'sBF:**Thanks for the suggestion! I'll get right on that. _-scribbles on a piece of paper-_

**OnionBreath:** Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... If you hate the story so much, why bother reading it? Not to mention how rude you were being in the review... .

**The Dark Empress of Eternity: **Thank you! .

**Angel of death and grief:** I know! Glad you like it! o

me: On to the next chapter!

Al: Yeah, before you go to the anime club.

me: ...that was today! O.O

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Misery

Ed yawned.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"What time is it?"

Al looked at the clock and sighed.

"Eleven-"

"Eleven!" Ed yelled as he jumped out of bed.

The train leaves at quarter after eleven.

"You could've woke me up, Al!" Ed yelled angrily as he ran into the bathroom to get changed.

Al sighed when Ed came back into the room.

"Eleven at night."

Ed froze. He pulled back the shades to see that it was night.

"Al..." Ed threatened dangerously while Al ran out the door.

Ed ran after him. After five minutes, Ed lost him.

"Hey Al, where did you go?"

"It's strange."

Ed heard a voice from Lirana's room. He silently leaned against the door and listened.

"What's strange?"

"That you keep visiting me in secret."

_Whose visiting Lirana?_ Ed thought to himself as the voice spoke again.

"I have to keep checking up on you."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"That sunburn seems pretty bad. Let me get rid off it... at least..."

Ed heard someone get off of the table and walk next to Lirana's bed.

"Don't. If you get rid of it, it will make the other's suspicious."

"Don't worry about it. I hate seeing you hurt."

"Don't touch me Rioko!" Lirana yelled as Ed stood a couple steps back.

A few seconds later, the door flew open and Lirana flew into Ed's arms.

Ed saw a figure with blue hair disappear out the window.

Lirana looked up and saw she was being held by Ed.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry..." Lirana apologized as she stood up.

"Who was that person?" Ed demanded as Lirana brought her hand up.

"There's nothing you need to know about him." Lirana replied coldly as she put her hand on his head.

In a few seconds, Ed felt dizzy and fell on her arms.

"I'll see you in the morning." Lirana said as Ed fell into welcoming darkness.

(((Space)))

"Was that such a good idea?"

Lirana turned to see Rioko standing next to her.

"It was... deplorable..."

Rioko chuckled as he picked up Ed.

"If I were you, I would were long sleeves in the morning. Don't wear short sleeves like the ones your wearing. Also, it will be cold in the morning so don't wear shorts like the ones you have on now." Rioko warned as Lirana smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit. Make sure you stay out of sight, you devil." Lirana teased as Rioko put on some shades.

"Don't I always?" Rioko snickered as he vanished.

Lirana walked back into her room and slid under the blankets.

"Don't be seen and you won't be caught... people dislike others who are different... that's what mother used to say." Lirana whispered to herself.

But in this case, she was wrong.

(((Space)))

Ed opened his eyes. A figure was leaving his room. The figure was slim, had a leather jacket and leather gloves, with leather boots. Finally he had dark blue eyes as cold as ice.

"You..." Ed whispered angrily.

It was the guy with the blue hair.

"Go to bed." He demanded as he slammed the door behind him.

Ed tried to get up, but realized he couldn't move.

"Dammit..."

"Brother?"

"Al? Open the door."

There was a flash and Al walked into the room.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

"I can't move because of that damn guy." Ed cursed as Al looked around.

"But brother, there's no one here."

"There was! Didn't you see him leave?"

Al shook his head.

"Brother, maybe you need a little more sleep-"

"Al, I'm not making this up." Ed replied angrily as Al sighed.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"Hey Al! Come back!" Ed yelled as Al left.

A few minutes later, Ed dozed off into a calming slumber.

(((Space)))

_Fallen... _

Lirana bolted out of her bed.

"W-What! A fallen! Where!"

"Calm down. It's just you and me."

Lirana turned.

"What do **you** want? I thought you were overseas..."

A man with green hair approached her. He had a long dark blue coat and sneakers. He was slim and had hazel eyes that were... calming.

"A fallen. Why would you dream of one?" He asked as he sat on the table.

"Lorenzo... I... don't know." Lirana whispered, her head low.

"Don't worry about it." Lorenzo replied, lifting her chin up.

Tears fell from Lirana's face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong..." Lorenzo whispered, wiping the tears away from her face.

Lirana gasped.

_What am I doing! GAAAH! I HATE this! I want to disappear! **NOW PLEASE! **_Lirana thought as she looked at the window.

"It's almost sunrise. You better go." Lirana whispered bitterly as she took a step back.

"Correct. I'll be by later... now that I've found you..."

"I'll be in Central-"

Lirana slapped her mouth.

"Central? Alright. I'll tail along." Lorenzo grinned and leaped out of the window.

After five seconds, Lirana punched the wall, making a dent in it.

"Dammit!" Lirana yelled as she paced back and forth.

_What can I do? If Lorenzo sees Ed as an enemy..._

Lirana stopped.

"I-If he did..."

Lirana trembled, fearing the possibilities. She fell on the ground and sobbed.

"Why can't I ever win!" She cried as the sun became visible from behind the hill.

(((Space)))

_Damn Lorenzo..._

Lirana felt herself get dizzy at the stairs.

"I'm just too tired..." Lirana muttered as she barely caught herself on the railing.

"Lirana?"

She turned and saw Al.

"Are you okay?"

"Mornin' Alphonse. What was that list..." Lirana mumbled as Al grabbed her arm.

"Your gonna fa-"

"Carbon... water... ammonia... phospherous..."

Al gasped and sat her down.

"Lirana... tell me you didn't..."

"Hah... do what...?" Lirana asked as she swayed.

It was almost as if she was drunk.

"Did you try to do a-"

"Good morning Al."

Al looked to see Winry.

"Good morning Winry." Al replied as Lirana laughed.

"What's so funny?" Winry asked, frowning a bit.

"I dunno..." Lirana giggled as Al sighed.

"I don't think she got any sleep. She's probraly delirious." Al stated as Lirana stumbled to her feet.

Suddenly a blur whipped past Lirana.

She growled.

"Lirana...?" Al asked as Winry took a step back.

"You...!"

Lirana dashed after the creature with the same speed.

"She's... quite fast..." Winry said as she stared in awe at the place Lirana was just a second before.

(((Space)))

"I... hate... milk..."

Ed opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

Ed got up and realized the events the night before.

"Where'd he...!"

Ed dashed into the hallway to see Al and Winry staring at... well... nothing.

"What are you guys-"

"Brother! Lirana's fast! She was here a second before!" Al yelled as he pointed to the spot two feet away from him.

_Does that mean..._

Ed ran past Al and Winry.

"Ed? Where are you going?"

"Winry, I'm going after Lirana! Stay here!" Ed yelled back as he sped past the kitchen and out the door.

(((Space)))

"Gahh!"

Lirana flew into a boulder with a slice across her chest.

"Why... are... you... here...?" Lirana gasped as she coughed up blood.

"Well... you've improved... but only by a small portion. You still become weak in sunlight."

Rumiel was standing there in his biker jacket and black jeans. His fire-red hair glistened in the sunlight while his eyes held an orange flame color.

"Why... do you... hate me...?"

Rumiel walked next to Lirana, grabbed her collar, and held her above him.

"You were always mom's favorite! Why did **you** get all the attention! It was **sickening**! I did **everything** she asked and **you** just **sat there **with your little **friend** and **played!**"Rumiel yelled as he threw her into the boulder again.

When Lirana looked up, Rumiel had tears in his eyes.

"When you messed up, I **paid** for it myself. I was **always** the one to **blame!**" Rumiel yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

Lirana stared at him. She couldn't move. She watched her brother punch the ground.

And yet, she had never seen him cry.

"If... you wanted help... you shoulda asked me..." Lirana whispered as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mom said **no**. She **hated** me."

Rumiel walked towards Lirana, his fist clenched.

"You..."

Rumiel stopped dead in his tracks.

Shivers went down Lirana's spine.

_Oh no... he... oh crap..._

Lirana looked behind Rumiel to see Rioko.

"You..." Rumiel muttered as Rioko advanced towards him.

"**You son of a bitch!" **Rioko yelled as he punched Rumiel.

He flew fifteen feet before he landed on his feet.

"I'm not her brother and even **I** have treated her with more **respect** than **you have!**" Rioko yelled as he walked towards Rumiel.

"Not bad. That actually hurt." Rumiel snickered as he walked towards Rioko.

"Why...?"

Rumiel and Rioko stopped. They both looked at Lirana to see she was ready to burst into tears.

"**Why can't you both ever get along!"** Lirana screamed as streams of tears fell from her face.

"Lirana..."

Rioko felt ashamed. He was so blinded by rage, he almost began to fight with the only known family Lirana had left.

"You're so unhappy in this world." Rumiel muttered as he started to walk towards Lirana.

"Let me banish you."

"Don't!" Rioko yelled as Rumiel rushed at Lirana.

Her eyes shut with only one thought.

_I'm going to die._

She felt a push from the her side and rolled.

She opened her eyes as she looked where she was before.

"N...No..." She whispered.

"**Edward!"** She screamed as Rumiel took his blade out of Ed's chest.

As he fell, Lirana found the strength to stand and caught him. She burst into tears as Rumiel stood back.

"I... hate... you..." She sobbed as she embraced Ed.

"What? But... I didn't mean-"

"**I HATE YOU!"** Lirana screamed, looking at Rumiel, as Rioko kneeled next to her.

Rumiel backed away and vanished.

"**Ed! Ed! Don't die!"** Lirana begged as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry... I was reckless..."

"Don't **say** that! You'll be **fine!" **Lirana sobbed as Rioko looked at her.

"I'm sorry. This was **my** fault. I..."

Rioko hesitated. He never felt anything but compassion, rage, or happiness. Sad or upset was never his thing.

But this time was different.

"I don't understand why this is happening..." Lirana said rapidly.

_It's too much._

"Salt, Salt peder, Lipids, Carbon, Water, Ammonia, Phos-"

_-Smack-_

"Ah..."

Lirana sat there, shocked. Rioko took his hand back and gave Lirana a serious expression.

"Don't do that again. Ever!" Rioko yelled as Lirana put her hand the place he smacked her.

_I... I... I'm lost... mom... brother... Al-_

Oh god! What would Al think!

"Rioko... heal him."

Rioko stared at Lirana with his mouth gaping at her.

"You've got to be kidd-"

"Now!"

Rioko hesitated.

When he looked at Lirana again, her eyes were red, her teeth were fangs, her hands became claws, and she hissed.

"**NOW!"**

"**I can't!" **Rioko spat back as Lirana took her normal shape.

"...Why...? You could before..."

"Things have changed... there's nothing I can do..." Rioko replied sadly as Ed's breathing turned to gasping.

"Ed! You can't die! I... I..."

Lirana trembled as tears fell from her face.

"**I love you!"**

-------------------------------------------------------

me: Why do I make such sad stories...? _-begins to cry-_

Lirana: Please don't mind animefan127. She gets emotional over things like thi- wait... I said I love you! What the f-

Ed: I die!

Al: ...um...

Winry: If Ed dies, who will I hit with the wrench!

Everyone: _-sweatdrops-_

me: Don't die Ed! _-glomps onto Ed-_

Ed: Get offa me! _-shakes animefan127 off-_

Rioko: Um...

Rumiel: Bastard...

Rioko: What was that! _-starts fighting Rumiel-_

animefan127: This was a long chapter.

Ed: Yup.

Al: Read and review. Flames are welcome if helpful and not criticizing.

animefan127: Yeah. When I wrote the whole 'Ed dying' part, I was listening to "Dante" on the 2nd original FMA soundtrack. When I wrote the 'Lirana vs, Rumiel' part, I was lisenting to "Solitude" on the same soundtrack.

Ed: You got the collecter's edition box too!

me: Since Christmas and it's the second.

Rumiel: I hate you...

Rioko: Same here...


	5. Painful Trial

me: _-singing-_ Where did the feeling go?

Ed: Huh?

me: It's part of a song by Selena. She's one of my favorite singers. _-sobbs silently-_

**Rioko Kimura: **I have updated! Go me!

**DarkMaidenTerri:** I'm glad you love my story! I have updated and just put this story on your alert list so you will know when I update.

Al: Animefan127 owns this idea for the story, new characters, and other things that I won't go into detail with.

me: Onto the next chapter.

Ed: What happened to Selena?

me: She was shot and she died.

---------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5 Painful Trial

Ed closed his eyes slowly. Lirana sobbed. She wouldn't be able to save him. She knew it.

"I have an idea." Rioko mumbled as he stood up.

"W-What?" Lirana asked, still sobbing.

"Bite him."

"What! No!" Lirana yelled angrily.

Rioko's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't, I will." Rioko said, his voice dangerously low.

Lirana looked at Ed then back to Rioko.

"He'll die if you don't turn him."

"I-I know, but... but... being turned is worse!" Lirana pleaded.

"It's either you or me."

"Why do you care so **much?**" Lirana sobbed as Ed's breathing slowed.

"Bite him... Now!" Rioko yelled as he pushed her face onto Ed's neck.

(((Space)))

Lirana tasted blood in her mouth as she pulled away. Two bite marks were on Ed's neck.

From her teeth.

"R...Rioko!" Lirana sobbed as Rioko kneeled next to her and embraced her.

"I know... but it was the only way **you** could save him." Rioko whispered as Ed breathed normally and began sleeping.

"But still! I _-hic-_ didn't want to turn him!" Lirana sobbed as Rioko helped her up.

"Well now it's equivalent exchange." Rioko replied.

Lirana gave him a puzzled look.

"What--"

"You teach him the way of the vampire... and he teaches you alchemy." Rioko said as Lirana leaned on him.

"But..."

Rioko leaned his head on Lirana's.

"If Rumiel tries anything... **ever...** I'll be watching..." Rioko whispered, and Lirana shivered.

"W-Wait!" Lirana yelled.

Rioko was gone.

"But... what do you mean?" Lirana whispered as she propped Ed on her knee.

_What did he mean by that? _Lirana thought as she drew a transmutation circle in the ground and activated it.

(((Space)))

"Winry, where's my brother?" Al asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Winry turned around with a screw in her mouth.

"I don't know. He hasn't come back yet." Winry sighed as she tightened the screw into the faucet.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Al replied as Pinako walked into the room.

"When is Ed supposed to leave for Central?" Pinako asked as Winry checked the faucet.

"In ten minutes. He should've been back by now..." Al replied concerned.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Winry yelled as she dashed to the door and opened it.

"Yo. Is Lirana here?" A boy with red hair and a bandanna asked.

Winry shook her head.

"And you are...?"

"My name's Rumiel. I'll see you guys around." Rumiel said boringly as he vanished.

(((Space)))

"This... is... such... a... pain!" Lirana whined as she carried Ed towards the house.

"Man... why can't you carry your own friggin' ass over there?" Lirana asked angrily as she sat on a boulder that marked it was only a few miles from the house.

Lirana stared at the sky and saw a blue bird flying towards a tree.

Lirana gasped.

"Oh shit... The train!" She yelled in dismay as she picked Ed up and flung him onto her back.

Lirana concentrated and began running. Soon enough, she was going at least 60 miles an hour. She jumped up, dashed into Ed's room, and grabbed his things.

"Al! We're leaving!" Lirana yelled as she jumped down and ran to the front door.

"Lirana, where have you--"

She put Ed, Al, and the luggage into a cart and pushed it. After five seconds, she was traveling at least 100 mph.

"L-lirana! Slow down!" Al panicked as soon as they were in the train station.

"Not yet!" Lirana yelled as the train doors began closing.

Lirana made a sharp turn towards the doors and ran. She barely made it through the doors and halted to a stop as soon as she felt the ground. Al looked like he saw a ghost and Ed was still snoozing.

"You have the tickets, Al?" Lirana asked as Al nodded.

"Man... this is gonna be a fun train ride, but first... let's grab a seat, hmm?" Lirana snickered as her fangs grew a bit longer.

(((Space)))

"Father... where's Lirana? You said she would be here in five years!" A little girl complained as her father sighed.

"I said five years minimum."

The girl pouted as she sat down. She whistled and a creature entered the room.

"Sweetheart... why don't you get rid of that chimera? Daddy'll buy you a new one."

"No. She's staying. It's the last connection I have to Lirana." The girl replied coldly as her father walked over to her.

"Honey, look at it!" Her father yelled in dismay.

She took a step back and examined her chimera. It had red eyes, the body of a tiger, it has angel wings with white feathers, and the tail was a snake. The tiger was black with white stripes.

"There's nothing wrong with it, so I won't get rid of it."

"But, sweetie, you may be an incarnation--"

"Shut it!" She yelled as her father took a step back.

"When Lirana gets here... She will want it back." The girl stated boringly as her father sat in his big red chair.

"As you wish... dumpling..."

(((Space)))

A house. Nobody's there. It has no inhabitants, humans, or creatures.

It's desolate... void of life.

When you turn around... there's only ruins of the city before... your hometown... destroyed.

Mother... Father... Brothers... Sisters...

Nothing.

Even the grass refuses to grow. No rain has fallen, no snow has come down...

Nothing... since you left.

No cars on the street... no children playing jump- rope... nobody on the sidewalks, bustling to get to where they need to go...

Nothing... since that day.

You look around and see destroyed buildings; your house burnt down.

Everything went wrong.

A living nightmare.

Certaintly you remember, no?

Playing with your friend... Your mother calling your name... Running out of the house... shocked... confused...

Hurt.

Then the truck came... yes... it's very clear now, no? The driver threw you into the forest... after the accident... left you to die...

Alone.

One person found you, though... A man with brownish hair, a beard, and kind eyes... yes... very calming...

Trustworthy.

Many things happen when you forget them... yes...

Your memories... are being fulfilled... recognized.

You will never... **ever...** be alone... again.

Lirana woke with a scream. She realized she was in a hotel and looked around. She put her hands on her face and sobbed.

Hometown? Forest? A man? It didn't make sense!

"What do you want from me!" She screamed as she cried.

It was the 20th time she had that dream. What mom? What accident? She didn't remember...

Did she forget?

"What hellish nightmare am I living!" She cried as her hair draped over her face.

Singing.

Lirana slowly picked her head up. She heard singing. It sounded so... calming.

She stood up and saw the moon outside. She felt herself getting dizzy and slapped herself on her face.

"You're... not taking me tonight!" Lirana yelled as she stumbled out the door.

"Al! Ed! Where are you!" She yelled as she ran down the hall.

She yelled and ran until she burst outside.

"Please don't leave me!" She yelled as she fell onto her knees.

She clasped her hands onto her face and cried with her hair draping over it.

"Lirana?"

Lirana's vision was a bit blurry from her tears as she looked up. She saw a girl with white hair holding a teddy bear in her arms.

"You are Lirana... aren't you?" She asked as Lirana looked down.

"Yes... I am... who are you?" Lirana asked weakly as the girl walked towards her.

She held out a hand.

"I've been waiting for you. You've kept us waiting for five years." The girl replied, her redish orange eyes flashing.

"W... What do you...?"

"You aren't alone anymore. You are with us now." The girl comforted as Lirana gently took her hand and stood up.

"I don't know what you mean." Lirana replied cautiously.

"Your memories are being fulfilled... recognized... and now it's time for you to show the world who you really are." The girl replied.

Lirana gasped.

"You! Are you the one who sent me that hellish nightmare!" Lirana asked angrily amd the girl shook her head.

"I've watched you... your friend... your mother... the accident... the hospital... meeting Ed and Al... everything. Your hometown is... gone." the girl replied bitterly as Lirana took a step back.

"No... You couldn't have..."

"I have. Your friend is gone, you barely have family left, and now you are in desperate need of help... and I will provide it."

"But... Ed... Al... where are they?"

The girl frowned.

"They are at the Central Library. First Branch."

"I... I need to see Ed... now." Lirana replied as she walked past the girl.

"You will remember... Whether you want to or not. Destiny can't be stopped... or erased. Time will determine the outcome of this... matter." The girl replied coldly as Lirana stopped.

"In that case, I'll live life to the fullest... whether I'm immortal or not. I doubt I am... but promise me... promise me one thing."

Lirana turned as the girl did the same.

"What do you wish?"

Lirana frowned at the girl and took a step towards her.

"Promise me... not to interfere with anything unless it's absolutely nesessary."

The girl raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Very well. Whenever you need someone... I'll be there."

The girl vanished and Lirana turned and walked towards the park.

After Lirana walked past a few benches she began to feel faint. She staggered and walked on. After a minute, she saw the Central Library. She went up one stair and felt light headed.

"What's... wrong... with... me...?" She whispered as she reached the top stair.

"Miss? Only state alchemists are allowed into this library." A guard stated as Lirana leaned on a pillar to support herself.

"Are you okay? You look pale." The guard asked concerned as Lirana tried to walk past him.

"Miss, you're not a state alche-"

"Is Edward Elric here?" Lirana whispered.

The guard was shocked and nodded.

Lirana walked past the guard and he grabbed her arm.

"Miss, you are not in any condition to--"

"Please... bend the rules this once... I need to see him..." Lirana whispered, her eyes half way open.

The guard hesitated, but let go of her arm.

"Thank you..."

Lirana felt very dizzy and clutched the door knob. She found the strength to open it and walk inside. It was very bright and books were everywhere.

Every step she took made her body tremble with pain.

"Ed..." She said hoarsly as she kneeled onto the ground.

The receptionist wasn't at the desk. She fell onto her hands and coughed a few times. When she looked, there was blood on the floor.

She heard a loud drop of books on the floor and fast footsteps going towards her. When she looked up, she realized it was Ed.

"Lirana! Are you alright!" Ed panicked as he fell on his knees.

"...no..." She whispered as pain shot through her torso.

She fell and hit the ground.

"Lirana! Lirana!" Ed yelled as she shut her eyes and darkness claimed her.

---------------------------------------------------------

me: My GOD!

Ed: ...?

me: I'm so stupid! I should've never done that!

Al: Done what?

me: Almost kill Ed!

Ed: I agree.

me: And now... the victim's Lirana... _-sobbs-_

Lirana: Yeah. You must really love to make sad stories.

me: I do.

Al: Please read and review. You may suggest some things to happen later too.

me: Yup. I'm open for suggestions.

Lirana: _-faints-_

me: OMG!

Ed: ...

me: _-glares at Ed-_

Ed: What!

me: Put her in the other room.

Ed: Why do I--

me: _-growls-_

Ed: Fine... _-picks up Lirana bridal style and walks into other room-_

me: See ya later, loyal readers!

Al: Yup.

Roy: Who are you talking to?


	6. Reunited

me: _-runs into the kitchen-_

Ed: Um... animefan127...?

me: _-shouts from the kitchen-_ What!

Ed: Are you going to do the chapter?

me: Oh yeah! _-runs into room-_ Hi loyal readers!

Al: Animefan127 owns the FMA action figure of Ed, FMA manga, pictures, the art book, the collecter's--

me: Ahem!

Al: Sorry. Animefan127 doesn't own the FMA movie, Ed, FMA, the voice cast of--

me: Yup. But I saw spoilers for the FMA movie. _-nodds in triumph-_

Ed: Onto chapter 6.

me: Yup. _-runs into the kitchen-_

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Reunited

Lirana opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was falling on the ground in the library...

"Ed?"

Lirana looked around and sat up. She winced at the pain that shot through her torso. When she looked to her right, there was a tray of syringes.

Alot of syringes.

"Oh my god..." Lirana panicked as she scooted away from the needles.

Lirana hated needles more than almost anything. She looked up and saw an IV attached to her arm.

"They had to do all this...?" Lirana whispered as she saw a table with roses on it.

"Are those from...?" Lirana asked as she scooted over to see the card.

It was from Ed and Al.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Lirana yelled angrily, swinging her legs onto the ground.

As soon as she stood up, she almost fell. She grabbed the bed for support.

"This is so retarded..." Lirana mumbled as she pulled the IV out of her arm.

She winced and then saw her sweatshirt on the chair. She stumbled over to it and put it on.

"Hope you feel better soon." Lirana said aloud, reading the card.

She snickerd.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

Lirana grabbed her bag and put it on. Lirana drew a random transmutation circle around the vase of roses and activated it. There was a book with roses on it where the vase was.

She went to the window and opened it.

"Uh... miss Lirana? You should be in bed..."

Lirana turned to see a nurse with glasses and pigtails. She felt her fangs grow a little longer.

"Nope. I'm good. See ya." Lirana grinned as she jumped out the window.

The nurse gasped and went to the window. Lirana landed on her feet and began walking down the street.

"Let's see... Where's the Central Command Center...?" Lirana wondered aloud as she walked down an alley.

"Hey... look at this one. She seems pretty spunky to me."

"I'll say. Let's go... meet her, yeah?"

Two guys with knives came out. One in front of Lirana and behind her. One guy had a red bandanna and the other one had a black one.

Lirana snickered. She began laughing as the guys took one step towards her.

"How pathetic. I'll make sure you're drenched and dying in your own blood when I'm finished." Lirana said coldly as the man in front, with the red bandanna, lunged at her with his knife.

Lirana swiftly side stepped him. The man jabbed his knife into the other man's forehead. The man took his blade out of the other man's skull and turned.

"Now do you take me seriously?" Lirana asked coldly and the man clenched his teeth.

He lunged at Lirana again and she ducked. In a split second, she hit the knife out of the man's hand and had his jaw in her right hand.

"Hope this will teach you to never play with the life of another person because this was your last mistake." Lirana whispered as the man began shaking.

"I'm sorry! Please let me g-"

Lirana crushed the man's jaw and slammed his skull into the wall.

"Next time... I want a challenge." Lirana said boringly as she walked away from the alley.

Lirana looked around and saw the Command Center down the street.

"Perfect."

(((Space)))

"Father. Lirana is becoming more... like a vampire, but she is turning much worse than predicted." The little girl said as her father walked over to her.

"Well sweetie pie, maybe you should send that chimera back to her."

The girl shook her head.

"It won't work. She doesn't remember this poor creature." The girl replied sorrowfully, stroking the chimera's wings.

"Then it's time."

The girl sighed as a boy, about her age with short orange hair, blue eyes, brown slacks, and a white t-shirt walked over to her.

"Brother, she is not ready. Her powers are being realized; they aren't at there full strength yet." The girl snapped as the boy sat down next to her.

"Please. You can't control me." The boy snickered as the girl let out a sigh of disappointment.

"If you kill her--"

"I won't." Her brother snapped as he ran out the door.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"Watch him."

"Alright."

(((Space)))

Lirana walked into the Command Center.

"Now then... where's the Colonel?" Lirana wondered alound as she roamed the halls.

After five minutes, she found it.

"Can I go now?"

"No fullmetal. You need to hand in your report."

"So... I was right... Ed and Roy are here." Lirana snickered to herself as she knocked on the door.

She took a few steps away from the door as someone began to open it. She sped pass Ed and behind Roy. She hopped onto the window sill.

"Hi."

Roy and Ed spun around in surprise and stared at Lirana.

"How did you-"

"The door." Lirana snickered, cutting off Roy's sentence.

"Lirana, what are you doing here? You should be--"

"I didn't want to stay at the hospital." Lirana yawned.

She became very good at predicting everyone's sentence.

"Hospital, fullmetal?" Roy asked, glaring at Ed as he tried to run out the door.

Lirana blocked the door in a second and laughed.

"Oh yeah. You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Lirana!" Ed yelled urgently.

"No. He should know. You see, I fell and had a small concussion. That's all." Lirana concluded as Ed gave her a puzzled look.

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! You were bugging Ed about his report, right?" Lirana asked as she rummaged through her bag.

"Correct."

"Here. Five hundred pages." Lirana grinned, slamming the paper on Roy's desk.

Roy was dumbstruck.

"Happy reading!" Lirana laughed as she grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Lirana? Where did you get that report?"

"I wrote it silly." Lirana giggled and Ed raised an eyebrow.

She never giggles like **that.**

"Lirana? What's wrong?"

Lirana stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Nothing."

"Are you really **her?**" Ed asked and Lirana nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Why is there blood on your sweatshirt?"

Lirana looked at her sweatshirt as Ed crossed his arms.

"There were these guys in the alley and they wanted to hurt me, so I taught them not to play with people's lives." Lirana concluded, smiling, as Ed walked around her.

"Where's Al?"

"I don't know. I left the hospital by jumping out the window."

Ed stared at Lirana.

"Okay... that's unusual..." Ed said aloud as she frowned.

"Ed... I'm sorry for fainting on you like that, but I couldn't help it. I have to tell you something, but it's a secret." Lirana whispered sorrowfully to Ed.

"Yes?"

"I'm a vampire."

Ed froze. He was trying to prove it **wrong**, but his guess was correct.

"You... are...?"

Lirana nodded her head.

"Ed... you are as well. The day you were to die, I turned you."

Ed was shocked. He knew his canines were a bit sharper, but he would have never guessed...

"I'm sorry Ed. My brothers are like us as well."

Glass shattered between Lirana and Ed. He was here...

Lorenzo stood up and smiled.

"So... you are Edward..."

"Lorenzo! Leave us alone!" Lirana snapped, running in front of Ed.

"Well... that is unusual of you... did **she** visit you?"

Lirana froze.

"That white haired girl? Yeah she did and I don't give a shit.

Lorenzo laughed as Lirana's eyebrows furrowed in anger. She punched Lorenzo and he flew into the end of the hall.

"What's going on?"

A women with blonde hair in a bun came out of the office next to them.

"R-Riza... that g-guy's trying to k-kill us..." Ed stuttered.

Hawkeye grabbed a gun from her waist and Lirana heard a click.

"Watch out!" Lirana yelled as she pushed them both onto the ground.

A giant explosion was heard at the other end of the hall. When they looked, there was no longer a wall.

"...s-shit..." Lirana mumbled standing up.

Lorenzo meant business. He walked towards Lirana with a serious expression.

"Why are you doing this!" Lirana yelled as he stopped in front of her.

"... How pitiful..." Lorenzo said about to swipe at Lirana.

There was a snapping noise and Rioko grabbed Lorenzo's wrist.

"You aren't going to hurt her!" Rioko yelled as a sickening snap was heard.

Lorenzo jumped back in surprise and winced. His arm hung loosly at his shoulder.

"Leave them alone. I'm the one you want." Rioko snapped, walking towards Lorenzo.

A gunshot was heard. Lorenzo had a hole in his right arm.

"Rioko! **Don't!**" Lirana yelled as Rioko rushed at Lorenzo.

Lorenzo vanished and kicked Rioko into the wall. Roy ran out of his office with his gloves and froze. He was shocked to see: A) the other wall blown away. B) to see two guys fighting in the hall. C) that Riza was getting her sniper.

**"What is going on!"** Roy yelled as Ed looked at him.

"Lorenzo! Rioko! Stop!" Lirana yelled in dismay as they began fighting at lightning speed.

It was hard to tell who was who. Dust was whipping up and it became impossible to see them. Suddenly, they stopped. When the dust settled, Rumiel had both of their fists.

"You heard her...** Stop beating the shit out of each other dammit!"** Rumiel yelled throwing them both onto the ground.

Lirana stared at Rumiel.

"You..."

Rumiel frowned and sighed.

"I... didn't mean to... nearly kill Ed before..." Rumiel said angrily, turning his back to Lirana.

"I'm sorr-"

"What the hell is your problem!" Rioko yelled getting up.

"Well **sorry** for stopping you because Lirana freakin' **yelled it!**" Rumiel yelled, his temple throbbing.

"Who are you?" Haweye and Roy asked.

Ed and Lirana stood up as Lorenzo leaped out of the window and vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: You know... Rumiel and Rioko remind me of Kyo and Yuki from fruits basket... kinda...

Ed: ...?

Al: Please R&R. Suggestions for future chapters are welcomed. Flames are only if they help.

me: Yup. See ya later!

Roy: I am so confused...

me: Good.


	7. Lione

Me: Sorry loyal readers! I got a new computer and my files are still on the other one! _-sobbs-_

Ed: What a great way to start a chapter. _-rolls eyes-_

Al: We decided that you should know the disclaimer, so we won't say it anymore.

Me: It doesn't mean that we own FMA though.

Al: Okay. I think that's all we have to say, unless animefan127 has something to say...

Me: Thanks Al. As a matter-of-fact, I do.

Ed: Okay? What?

Me: To the loyal readers that live in the U.S.A, do you know when FMA The Movie is coming out? I know I do.

Ed & Al: **WHAT!**

Me: Yup! It's gonna be one of the few anime's to hit theaters! YAY! _-does happy dance-_

Ed: To... theaters... ? us...?

Me: Yup. I believe it'll be sometime in September 2006...

Ed & Al: **ARE YOU KIDDING!**

Me: Nope. Just thought I'd give my loyal readers a heads up in case they didn't know. Without further ado, I proudly present the next chapter!

Ed: Holy shit... The movie's coming out so soon...

Al: Gosh... I never knew...

Me: Okay... chapter starting... now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Lione

"Let's see... we could stop at the ice cream vendor..." Lirana pointed out, in the middle of Central.

"Yeah. We could." Ed replied.

He was still wondering how Lirana got them out of the whole situation at the Headquarters.

"EEDDDOOOO!"

Ed snapped back to reality to see Lirana waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

Lirana pouted.

"I asked what flavor ice cream you wanted."

Ed thought about it.

"I guess Cookie Dough."

Lirana smiled.

"I was gonna get the same thing. Hold on. I'll be right back." Lirana giggled.

Ed sat on a park bench while Lirana went up to the ice cream vendor.

"Oh! Brother!"

Ed looked up to see Al.

"Hey Al."

Al sat next to Ed on the bench.

"Brother, I think–"

"Ed, I got your ice cream!" Lirana sang in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks."

(((Space)))

"Hmm... a few hounds should be a good test..." The orange haired boy snickered.

He let out a low whistle. The ground shook as he smiled.

"Now, now sister... you never said I couldn't **hurt** them..."

(((Space)))

"What the– ahh!"

Lirana saw a zombie like dog come out of the ground and bite her ankle. On instinct, her claws grew and she ripped the dog into pieces. Lirana felt her fangs grow.

_What the... ? My fangs grew?_

Lirana saw more zombie dogs smash out of the ground. Her eyes grew wide.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry..."_

_Lirana looked at the creature before her. It's wings stretched out, it's tail hissing and moving, and it's tiger body purring as she pet it._

"_I have to let you go... please... forgive me..." Lirana whispered sorrowfully as she began to cry._

_End Flashback_

Lirana jumped onto the bench while Ed stood on the bench to avoid getting bit by the dogs.

"Zombie hounds. One of the easiest enemies to defeat, but they have a painful bite since their teeth are laced with poison."

Ed and Al stared at Lirana. She just gave them a lesson on **zombie dogs.**

"Great. How do you beat them!" Ed asked as the dogs began crawling out of the dirt.

Lirana's eyes turned into slits.

"Decapitation. Here's an example."

Lirana jumped off the bench and towards the closest zombie dog. Swiftly, she slashed the dog's head off. The body went limp and fell.

"Another way is to tear it to pieces." Lirana snickered as Ed showed a look of disgust.

"That's just sick..."

"No. That's just keeping you alive. Destroying these zombie dogs is **also** a good experience for rookies."

Lirana cracked her knuckles and went into a fighting stance.

"C'mon now Ed... don't let me fight these zombies all alone..." Lirana sang and Ed sighed.

He quickly jumped off the bench and next to Lirana. About thirty zombie dogs came out of the ground. One's eye fell to the ground with a sickening "plop".

"Okay. Let's tear these shits apart!" Lirana yelled, lunging at the nearest zombie dog.

Ed stared in amazement at the claw where his left hand was before. He immediately began slashing the zombie dogs, causing blood to spurt. After a couple minutes, all the zombie dogs were destroyed.

"That was a good exercise..."

Ed stared at Lirana.

"We were nearly killed!"

"Correction... **you** were nearly killed... or so you **think**..." Lirana laughed.

Ed and Al didn't get it.

"Huh?"

"Oh... Al doesn't know, right?" Lirana asked Ed and he nodded.

"Okay. Ed's a vampire." Lirana sighed.

Al was clearly shocked.

"A blood sucking vampire?"

"Well... I perfer to call my kind Immortal Blood Drinkers, but that works too."Lirana replied, a bit annoyed.

"Immortal what?"

Lirana turned towards Ed.

"Immortal Blood Drinkers. You and me are that. Immortal Blood Drinkers are basically immortal as long as we drink blood." Lirana explained.

Ed was shocked.

"I'm immortal?"

"Kinda, sorta, maybe. As long as you aren't hit in the heart with a stake, you're good."

"I heard that vampires can't tread in sunlight." Al piped up.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. We can walk in sunlight, but we burn easier, which means we get sunburns much easier than mortals."

Lirana shut her eyes. She saw an orange haired boy in a tree about ten feet away from them. She opened her eyes as they went back to normal.

"That's odd..."

"What?" Ed asked, walking next to Lirana.

"There's a boy..."

Lirana jumped onto a tree branch and into the tree the boy was in. He gasped when Lirana stopped inches away from his face.

"Where's Sempai? Tell me!" Lirana demanded, grabbing the orange head's collar.

"I don't have it. My sister does." The kid spat back making Lirana angrier.

"What a foul mouth."

"You should talk." The kid snickered.

Ed appeared next to Lirana.

"Look. Tell her where it is and you won't get hurt." Ed threatened.

The kid gulped.

"M-My sister has it! Honest! If you let me go, I'll lead you there." The kid replied calmly.

"Fine. Let's go."

Lirana jumped down from the tree and Ed followed. Al ran next to them as the kid jumped from the tree. He made a low whistle and a zombie dog crashed out of the ground. The kid landed on it.

"Please... try to keep up."

In an instant, the boy and zombie dog were gone.

(((Space)))

"He's coming back." Her father reported as she stroked the chimera's wings.

"Alright. I see he's bringing friends... Lirana and her companions..."

The girl flicked her wrist at the flames. Images of Lirana, Ed, her brother, and Al played in the fire.

"Yes, lovely. I'm sure they'll be... hungry... when they get here." Her father replied warily.

She nodded.

"Yes... please prepare a banquet for when they arrive. No poison." The girl commanded, eyeing the poison vile in her father's pocket.

"Yes... but of course..."

The girl's father left. The girl stared at the images in the fire.

"Hurry. There are some things you need to know... Lirana..."

(((Space)))

_Come on! _ Ed thought angrily.

They were traveling through the forest,

but at warp speed.

Ed barely dodged the trees that were in his way while Lirana dodged them perfectly and swiftly. She was ahead of him. A tree branch scratched Ed's face.

_Lirana makes It look so simple! _ Ed thought, frustrated.

After what seemed like a millennium, they finally saw a mansion in the distance. It seemed... kinda eerie. When they reached the courtyard, they were greeted by three bulldogs. They snapped their jaws at Lirana and Ed.

"Easy." The boy commanded.

The dogs slinked away into the darkness.

"Sorry. They have a thing about "strangers". The last visitor was... ripped apart I believe..."

"Yeeeeaaaaaahh. Where's Sempai?" Lirana asked.

The boy pointed to the window about five stories high.

"Okay. Let's go." Ed told Al as they walked towards the entrance.

"What's your name?" Lirana asked curiously.

"... Lione ..."

Lirana gasped.

"You're my–"

The kid was gone.

(((Space)))

"Geez... it's like a frickin' labyrinth in here!" Ed yelled in rage.

They were walking in circles for five minutes now.

"It's an illusion." Lirana replied.

She put her hand to a brick wall. To Ed and Al's shock, it went through. Lirana slipped through the wall as Ed and Al followed.

"Now then... Countess, please explain yourself." Liirana asked politely.

They were in a living room. Fire flickered and danced in the fire place. Next to the big red chair was a sleeping chimera.

"... Sempai..."

Lirana fell onto her knees and cried. Ed comforted her as the Countess walked to Lirana.

"Lirana, you know your destiny, so don't fight it. Know the truth." The Countess said bitterly.

"I-I can't! I can't!" Lirana cried as Ed sat next to her and whispered to her quietly.

"A banquet has been prepared for you. Please relax and enjoy." The little white hair girl, the Countess, sighed.

"Why is this? Did you plan it! From the beginning!" Lirana asked in anger.

"No... things don't go according to plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: YAY! Chappie done!

Ed: R&R. No flames unless helpful.

Me: Until next time and such!

Al: When will that be?

Me: Dunno, but A.S.A.P


	8. The Future Has No Bounds

Me: Yay! NO SCHOOL!

Ed: Okay... _-sits on the couch_-

Al: _- shouts from the next room-_ BROTHER!

Ed: _-jumps off of couch and looks around-_ Al!

_-Loud crash is heard in the next room-_

Ed: I'm coming! _-dashes into the next room-_

me: Okaaaay... -_Hears Ed yelp and another crash-_ I'm coming!

**In the next room...**

Me: What's... wrong... ? _-sees cats coming out of the closet with Ed and Al under them-_

Ed: God dammit!

Al: Sorry...

Me: _-sweatdrops- _Uh... onto the next chapter... _-runs out of room leaving Ed and Al under cats-_

Ed: W-Wait!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 The Future Holds No Bounds

"You had plans... ?" Al asked.

The countess nodded.

"You remember it... that's a relief..." The countess sighed, kneeling next to Lirana.

"How... how did predict... this would happen...?" Lirana asked quietly.

The countess flicked her wrist at the flames in the fire place.

"A few little things here and there..."

The countess moved next to the flames. Ed and Al walked next to her and stared into the fire. Little images of them played. Ed's arm was destroyed, Al was against the wall with his armor almost completely destroyed, and Lirana... she was on the ground... bleeding... with a stake sticking out of her chest. Ed ran up to the attacker who simply grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The images returned to flickering flames once more.

"Remember these events... they have predicted your future." The countess warned, but Ed kept staring at the flames; deep in thought.

_Lirana was on the ground... I was easily tossed and Al was almost destroyed completely... what kind of creature–_

"Hello!"

Ed snapped back to reality to see a little green haired girl, with freckles and long pigtails, in his face. He fell over from shock.

"What the–!"

"Please forgive her. She's a cousin of mine. Her name is–"

"My name's Falore! What's yours?" The girl asked, sitting next to Ed.

She was wearing a yellow dress with sunflowers on it. Falore was also wearing white stockings with brown shoes.

"Uh... Edward Elric." He replied wearily.

He didn't want to tell her **too** much.

"Oh my gosh!" Falore gasped as Ed sweatdropped.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I take picture of you!"

"Maybe later."

"May I have an autograph!"

"Possibly tommorrow."

"May I please taste your blood?"

"I– what!"

Ed stared at her like she was crazy. Falore smiled, showing her fangs. The countess sighed as Falore laughed.

Yup. He was crazy allowing himself to be brought into a vampire house.

"Hey Al–"

Ed saw Al next to Lirana. Lirana was asleep on Sempai. Ed sighed.

"Excuse me... uh... countess?"

"Yes?" She asked appearing behind Ed.

Ed whipped around and stepped back.

"May we stay here? We've traveled a long way and–"

"Certainly. Guest rooms are upstairs."

She clapped twice and three butlers appeared next to her.

"Show them rooms ten, twelve, and thirteen. Give room thirteen to Lirana." The countess commanded and the butlers nodded.

Immediately, one butler carried Lirana up the staircase in the lobby. The other one vanished and reappeared with suitcases. The last butler carried the suitcases up the staircase.

"Wow... I gotta learn how to do that..." Ed said in amazement and then followed the butlers with Al tagging along behind him.

(((Space)))

"Sempai... please understand... I know a place you can go to, but you must hurry..." Lirana gasped, holding the place her leg once was.

As more blood spurted out of the wound, the more pain that coursed through her body. Sempai made a growl of concern.

"Ngh... look... there's a mansion... find it and wait... a girl should be there..." Lirana whispered hoarsely.

Her vision became blurry.

Lirana wiped away the blood that began dripping down her head. Once more, she looked into the mist; to see what was there. Again, she saw it. The creature was terribly deformed... not humane. Lirana felt something wet hit her forehead. She looked up and saw Sempai...

Was crying.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... please... forgive m... me..." Lirana whispered.

She fell onto the ground and everything was surrounded by peaceful darkness. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart start to slow.

Lirana bolted up in her bed. Cold sweat was dripping down her face and her breathing was uneven.

"A... nightmare..."

Lirana pulled the covers away and examined her left leg. She saw a scar. It went up and down her leg vertically. Lirana began remembering the events after that... incident...

_Flashback_

"_No family, friends, realitives, or anything... I'm sorry, but she has to go to an orphanage."_

_Lirana listened to these words from her neighbor who was talking to the orphanage owner. She slinked back into the house and thought about how she could get out of this mess. Lirana went into the kitchen and eyed the butcher knife. She took it out of the knife holder and tested it's sharpness. Putting the blade to her finger, it immediately severed. She smiled._

_Lirana went into the bathroom and put the knife to her neck. She realized she was crying when the tears slid down her face._

"_I-I'm sorry... everyone..." She whispered._

_The door was slammed open and someone snatched the knife away from Lirana. _

"_What... ? No! Let me go!" Lirana yelled as a man grabbed her and took her out of the house._

"_Leave me alone!"_

_End flashback_

"Just go..."

Lirana shuddered and looked at her hand.

"I remember so much... why can't I just... just..."

Tears slid down Lirana's face. She began crying into the pillow she held in front of her.

_Why are things so damn twisted!_

After a couple minutes, Lirana realized there was a window in her room. She got up, looked out of it, and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Lirana turned around to see Rumiel.

"Why in the seven hells are you here?" Lirana muttered.

Awkward silence.

"Look, I don't have much time."

Rumiel handed her a piece of paper. Lirana looked at it and then eyed Rumiel suspiciously.

"What's this?"

"How the hell should I know? Some weirdo told me to give it to you. He said for you to follow it." Rumiel replied.

Lirana looked at the piece of paper again.

"Fine."

Rumiel stared at Lirana in amazement.

"Are you stupid or are you drunk?"

"Neither." Lirana replied packing her things.

"It's obviously a trap."

"I know. Don't tell Rioko, Lorenzo, Ed, or anyone where I'm going." Lirana whispered to Rumiel.

He hesitated.

"And don't follow me."

Lirana leaped out the window with her bag slung over her back. She looked back up at the window to see Rumiel's worried face. It stung her heart to see someone worried over her...

But she had to do this.

Lirana ran at warp speed through the forest.

"Please... wait for me... I'll be back..."

_I promise._

(((Space)))

Ed walked down the hall. He went down to the dining hall to see trays on the table.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Ed yawned.

One butler went over to Ed as he sat down. The butler lifted he tray cover to reveal chicken.

A **whole** chicken.

Ed gaped at it. It was **huge**. The butler poured a red liquid into his wine glass. Ed stared in amazement at the red liquid as it went into the glass.

He was **mesmerized** by it, but why?

"You may eat."

Ed shrugged his shoulders and took a chicken leg. When he was about to eat it, he felt his fangs drop. Shocked, Ed felt his fangs. Now he **knew** Lirana wasn't joking around. Ed retracted his fangs and looked at the wine glass. He drank the liquid and it actually tasted good.

"What was that stuff? Wine?"

"Blood."

Ed immediately put on a face of disgust. He drank something's blood... disgusting. Suddenly, a question came to his mind.

"Can't you get AIDS or something from this?"

"No. Human plagues don't affect us, for we are more powerful and are made differently."

Ed once again eyed the chicken leg. Finally, he picked it up. He felt his fangs drop again, but ignored them. Ed devoured the chicken leg and looked at the rest of the chicken. After a few minutes, there were bones where the chicken once was. Al came into the dining hall.

"Hey Al."

"Good morning brother." Al replied, walking next to Ed and whispering something in his ear.

Ed's eyes grew wide.

"What!"

Ed bolted from his chair and up the stairs. He slammed the door open to room 13. Lirana and her things were gone. Ed ran to the window to see if she jumped. He didn't see anything.

"_Please... wait for me... I'll be back... I promise."_

Ed was shocked. A message from Lirana? It somehow went into his head as if it was an answering machine or a telegram receiver.

"Damn... where did you go!" Ed asked in rage.

She didn't see the images in the fire. She didn't know...

Ed leaped out the window. When he began running towards the forest, Rumiel appeared and shoved him back.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled in rage.

He needed to get to Lirana and fast.

"She doesn't want anyone going after her. Let her be."

Ed clenched his teeth in anger.

"She's gonna get killed if we don't get there in time! The countess predicted the future and she's gonna get staked!" Ed yelled as Rumiel's face went from content to horror.

(((Space)))

"I know what I have to do... I'm sorry." Lirana whispered.

She came to a city street. It was the city of Tymphanore. Tymphanore was a busy place with shops and resturants. It's a normal town...

To humans.

Lirana warped to an alley. She walked into it and went to the end. There were blue bricks on the wall.

"I'm here. What do you want... ?" Lirana asked.

The blue bricks moved and created a doorway.

"Come..." A voice commanded inside the darkness.

Lirana looked back towards the other end of the alley for a second and then went into the doorway. She shut and then opened her eyes. She could see in the dark and hear very well. A scratching noise was heard from another room. Lirana looked at her surroundings. A table, three doors, a couple cabinets...

Everything seemed normal besides no light.

"Come..."

Lirana looked at the door on the left.

"Alright... here I come." Lirana whispered.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. Her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh... my... god..."

Lirana saw the creature she created... the failure in the center of the transmutation circle... was in the same position.

"You... why... ?" It cried.

Lirana felt tears slide down her face.

"Mom..." Lirana cried as her knees gave out.

Her mistake, her Kensai Tsumi... was still here.

"My home... it's still here..." Lirana cried.

It was her home, but not the way she used to remember it. Things had changed...

But not for the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Done!

Ed: Help... _-more cats fall on top of Ed-_

Me: I've been thinking... should I end this story at chapter 9 or not. Readers, you decide!

Al: WHAT!

Me: _-shrugs-_ Readers can also tell me if I should make a sequel too.

Ed: _-bolts out of cat pile-_ YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! END THE STORY AT FRICKIN' CHAPTER NINE!

Me: Yeah... it's up to the readers. They just have to tell me.

Al: But that's insane! We barely got a story at all!

Me: Correction... you did. Plus, I never said I would... it's up to the readers. If they say, "Yes, end the story at chapter 9" then I will. If they say, "No! Don't end it at chapter 9!" then I won't. Think of it as a vote. No pressure to you readers.

Al: But-

Ed: THAT'S THE MOST FUCKED UP THING I'VE EVER HEARD!

Me: Sorry you feel that way. See you later Loyal readers! Please review your choice or e-mail me.

Ed: THIS IS–

Me: A choice for the readers. Goodbye!

Al: Please review...


	9. Goodbye

me: This is it. This is the deadline for your choice, readers. We will wait for reviews, but for now, this is the last chapter.

Ed: That was a stupid thing to do...

Al: I hope the story doesn't end at this chapter...

me: Well, onto the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Goodbye

"I have no time for this!"

Ed tried to run around Rumiel, but he blocked.

"Look, if what you say is true, then we'll need reinforcements." Rumiel pointed out.

"Fine. You get reinforcements while I go ahead." Ed replied.

"Whatever."

Ed ran at warp speed into the forest.

"Rioko, Lorenzo, and Al. Please come out." Rumiel sighed.

They popped out of the bushes.

"What was all that about?" Rioko asked.

"Look, Ed and Al saw the flames in the countess's fireplace. They predicted the future. Ed said that Lirana was going to get staked, so--"

"WHAT!" Rioko yelled.

Lorenzo grabbed Rioko's arm to keep him from running after Ed.

"I see. Did it tell where?" Lorenzo asked Al.

"Well... it was very dark. Oh, and there were stone walls. That's all I know." Al sighed.

Lorenzo nodded as Rioko spazzed.

"It must be in Tymphanore. The alley on one of the streets is a doorway to another world. It must be there." Lorenzo concluded.

"Alright. Ed ran on ahead. I think we should try to catch up to him." Rumiel suggested.

They nodded.

(((Space)))

"Get... out..." The creature cried.

Lirana looked at it confused.

"What... ?"

Suddenly, the floor disappeared. Lirana screamed as she fell. Spirits, souls, and demons flew around her. After a couple seconds, she fell into water. Lirana swam to the surface and gasped for air. She looked around and saw a platform. While swimming towards it, she saw it connected to stairs. Lirana pulled herself onto the platform and looked around.

She heard raspy breathing from upstairs.

Luckily, Lirana was wearing her black pants, black tanktop, black boots with alot of buckles, and a black cloak with black gloves. Her hair was in a ponytail.

In short, she was ready for battle.

She silently started up the stairs. When she reached the top, there was a guy with about ten stakes on him. His eyes were an orange red with emerald green hair. He was wearing a black coat with jeans to match. He got up from his chair and walked towards Lirana.

"Well, well... You came..."

The man held her chin and examined Lirana's face, turning it from side to side.

"Who are you?"

The man let go of Lirana's face and smiled.

"Please call me Lorcate."

"Lorcate... why... ? Why did you threaten in the letter that if I didn't come youu would kill everyone I knew... ?" Lirana whispered.

"Because... you are a vampire and no matter how beautiful you are... you aren't supposed to be here." Lorcate replied, running his fingers through Lirana's hair.

'I want to live."

Lorcate looked at Lirana's eyes. They mesmerized him.

"Lirana, when you were turned, you died."

"I know, but... but..."

Lirana trembled. Lorcate took out one stake as Lirana looked around at the stone walls.

(((Space)))

Ed ran into a city.

"Tymphanore" Ed read off of a sign.

He wandered around until he came to an alley.

_This scent..._

Ed walked into the alley until he came to the end. There were blue bricks.

_Fine... if they are bricks..._

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the bricks. There was a flash and there was a doorway. Ed ran in. He saw a door that was ajar.

"Lirana?"

Ed walked into the room and fell. Creatures swooped around him until he fell into water. Coughing, Ed saw a staircase.

"She must've went that way..." Ed told himself.

He pulled himself onto the platform and started up the stairs.

"Ed."

He spun around and saw Lorenzo, Rioko, Rumiel, and Al. Suddenly, creatures leaped out of the water. Rumiel, Rioko, and Lorenzo began fighting the fish-serpent like creatures. Al ran next to Ed.

"Go on without us! We'll be fine!" Lorenzo yelled as he punched one creature.

Ed nodded as he and Al ran up the stairs.

"Lirana!" Ed yelled as he reached the top of the stairs.

He caught her as she fell. A stake was protruding from her chest.

"She wasn't meant to be here."

Ed looked up. He saw a man with stakes.

"My name's Lorcate. I'm a well known vampire hunter." He snickered.

"You..."

Ed's fangs dropped. both hands became claws, his eyes became red with black slits, and he growled.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

Ed lunged at Lorcate. Lorcate dodged, but Ed turned and slashed Lorcate's back with his claws. Lorcate yelped and turned to face Ed. Al took the chance and tried to punch Lorcate. He dodged Al and muttered a chant. Lorcate tapped Al and his side smashed into pieces.

"Al!" Ed yelled.

Al fell and stared at Lorcate in fear.

"I won't destroy you, but..."

Lorcate turned to Ed.

"You need to watch yourself."

Ed lunged at Lorcate's head. Lorcate ducked and muttered a chant. When Ed turned towards Lorcate, he grabbed Ed's automail. It smashed into little pieces. Ed held his arm and yelled in agony.

He lost.

"Please consider who you might be fighting next time." Lorcate muttered as he turned and walked towards the stairs.

Ed stood up and lunged at Lorcate again. Lorcrate grabbed Ed's head and threw him into the wall. Ed's knees gave way and he slumped onto the floor.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

Ed changed back and his eyes shut halfway. Suddenly, Lorcate's eyes went wide. A claw protruded from his chest causing blood to spray Ed and Al. Al gasped as Ed's eyes went wide. The claw retracted and Lorcate slumped onto the floor. Lirana was standing with a bloody claw.

"Lirana!"

Ed found the strength to stand. Lirana looked at him with sad eyes. She grabbed the stake and pulled it out. Blood spurted from the hole. Ed looked at her in horror as she fell onto her knees.

"I'm... not gonna... live long..." Lirana struggled.

Ed kneeled next to Lirana.

"You'll be fine! We can take you back to the countess! hold on!" Ed urged.

Lirana shook her head.

"I... can't..."

Lirana took a piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle with a mountian at the top. She activated it. Ed's automail was back to normal and Al's armor was back together. Lirana fell on Ed's chest. Her breathing became uneven and raspy. Ed felt tears fall down his face.

"I'm... sorry..." Lirana whispered.

Ed embraced Lirana.

"Don't die... you can't..." Ed cried.

Lirana cried as well. She didn't want to die. Her vision became blurry.

"I... love... you... Ed..." Lirana whispered shutting her eyes.

She stopped breathing and her body went limp. Al's soul started mourning Lirana as Ed broke down.

"Lirana! Wake up! Please..." Ed cried.

Ed shook her a couple times, but in vain.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Ed cried as he cradled Lirana's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't save you... forgive me..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I make sad stories. This was a short chapter. Please review your choice or a comment. Thank you. Goodbye loyal readers. If we get enough reviews saying you want the story to continue, then we will. For now, this is it.


	10. Graves And Life

Chapter 10 Graves and Life

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

It was the day. Ed wore a black tuxedo and pants.

"Al, it's time."

Al followed behind Ed. They were back in Resembool. Winry walked next to Ed in a black dress while holding a rose. They went into the cemetary and joined the few other people such as Rioko, Rumiel, Lorenzo, and the countess. Falore was there too. They were dressed in black. Rioko had tears faling down his face. Rumiel could barely stand since he was crying so hard. Ed, Winry, and Al went next to them in front of Lirana's grave. Everybody put the flowers onto the grave.

"Ed, it's not your fault." Lorenzo muttered to him.

Ed shook his head.

"I could've got there faster if I didn't walk."

Lorenzo sighed. Ed was very stubborn.

"Everybody knows you did your best."

Ed looked at the grave.

"I can still hear her sometimes... even though it's been a week since she..."

Ed stopped himself.

"I miss her."

Lorenzo patted Ed's shoulder.

"You're an honest kid. Someday, you'll see her again."

Lorenzo turned and left. Ed noticed Winry was crying and tried to comfort her. Al did the same. Rumiel regained his composure and left. After a little while, the only people left were Rioko and Ed.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Rioko muttered to Ed.

"Don't you mean **our** loss?" Ed questioned.

Everything was silent for two minutes.

"I'm gonna go. Here."

Rioko handed Ed a necklace with a purple stone.

"Thanks... what kind of stone is it... ?" Ed asked.

Rioko smiled.

"It's rare. I believe it's from... no... you figure it out."

Rioko left.

Ed sighed and looked at the horizon. It was sunset. Ed sat on the grass and stared at Lirana's grave.

_Something isn't right... you died to easily..._

Ed felt tears come to his eyes, but he resisted them. He stood up and gave one last glance at the grave. Then he left.

(((Space)))

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

"Ssh... be quiet..."

Ed awoke from his sleep the seventh time that week. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he laid back down and went to sleep... but only for a few hours.

"Ed... wake up..."

Ed bolted out of his bed, but didn't see anybody.

"This is so frickin' wierd..." Ed muttered.

He went downstairs, got a glass of orange juice, then went back to bed. He woke again at 9:00 am and gave up on sleeping. One word stuck in his mind...

Ticara.

"What the hell is Ticara?!" Ed asked himself, frustrated.

Winry was at the stove making scrambled eggs. Ed sat at the table and filled his glass with orange juice. After about fifteen minutes, Ed was asleep at the table. He had a dream for the first time since Lirana left...

"Ed."

He turned to see Lirana. They embraced each other.

"I had a nightmare Lirana... you died and--"

"Ed... nobody says that wasn't reality. This is a dream, but I can connect with you, but only for a little while." Lirana whispered.

Ed sat on the grass with Lirana.

"There's a word that's been stuck in my head for awhile now..."

Lirana looked into Ed's eyes.

"Ticara?"

Ed's face was full of shock.

"How did you--"

"Look, your gonna wake up soon, so listen carefully." Lirana warned.

Ed nodded.

"You received a purple stone from Rioko. It's from a Ticara. Ticara's are creatures whom are feared by all. Destroy them and get their horns, then you can beat away the outer covering to get to the geode inside. The geode is purple. It's very powerful. Almost as powerful as..."

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway,_

_we could end up saying,_

_things we've always needed to say,_

_so we could end up staying._

_Now the story's played out like this,_

_just like a paperback novel,_

_let's rewrite an ending that fits,_

_instead of a hollywood horror._

_Nothing's wrong,_

_just as long as you know that someday I will._

Lirana bit her lip.

"The philosopher's stone."

Ed's eyes went wide.

"Where can I find a Ticara?"

"Back through where the battle took place with Lorcate. There was a door on the other side. Go through it and... there's a whole new world. You need a guide..."

Ed thought for a second and then got an idea.

"Can't I use the purple stone to bring you back?"

Lirana looked at Ed with confusion written all over her face.

"Ed, when vampires die, their souls are banished to eternal damnation."

Ed frowned.

"Then why are you here?"

Lirana smiled.

"Dream worlds are where souls can communicate to each other. You can try and bring me back, but... I don't think it'll work."

"I'll try." Ed replied.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for the frying pan."

Ed looked at Lirana confused.

"What?"

Ed woke up to an angry Winry who hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" Ed yelled angrily.

Ed and Winry argued for the next five minutes until Al came back to Winry's house.

"Brother, it's not nice to argue with girls." Al sighed as he brought Ed outside.

"Tell her not to get me angry, then I won't argue."

Ed walked around. He felt the purple stone in his pocket.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

"Brother, I'm gonna go visit Lirana's grave, okay?"

Ed nodded and Al left. Ed went to where his house once was. The burnt pieces of wood were damp from recent rain. Ed leaned against the tree next to it and sighed.

_I need a secluded place... a place that nobody would look for me..._

Ed clapped his hands and went to a hill nearby. He put his hands on the side of the hill and created a trap door with a room underneath it. Ed slid into the room and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Time to start..." He muttered as he began drawing the circle.

After a half hour, he was ready. The ingrediants were in the center. Ed put the purple stone into the center of the pan with the ingrediants and activated the circle. The gate stood before him.

"Give Lirana back!! Please!!" Ed begged.

The gate opened and Ed realized the stone was in his hand.

"Here!"

Ed gave the snake like tentacles the stone. They retreated into the gate. Suddenly Ed was back in the room. Smoke was eveywhere. Ed coughed a couple times and looked into the center of the room.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

"Lirana..."

Her body was perfect. It was the way it was before she died. Ed ran and fell onto his knees when he reached her. Lirana's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes locked onto Ed's and they both cried.

It wasn't over yet... not by a longshot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: W00T!!

Ed: YES!! MORE CHAPTERS!!

Al: YAY!!! _-does fan dance-_

me: R&R without flames unless helpful! Lyrics are from the song "Someday" by Nickelback!!

Ed: _-runs into kitchen-_

me: Goodbye loyal readers!! Thanks for choosing to continue the story!!

Ed: SUGAR!!!! _-eats bag of sugar-_

Al: Uh oh...

me: RUN AWAY!!!!

Ed: _-starts a spaz attack, chasing us out of the house-_ SUGAR!!!!


	11. Another Journey Awaits

me: YAY!!

Ed: We're back!

Al: Yup!

me: Quickly!! Onto the next chapter!!

Ed: Huh? Why?

me: Chapter 11!!

Al: Oh my gosh!

Ed: What? _-looks out window to see giant cat-_ Oh crap...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 Another Journey Awaits

Lirana gasped.

"Ed, nobody must know I'm here."

Ed looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Nobody must know." Lirana muttered.

Ed looked at her with stern eyes, but finally gave up and sighed.

"Alright, but that means we'll have to travel together without anyone else. If you don't want anybody else to know anyways."

"Okay. Meet me back here tommorrow morning. We'll have to travel back to Tymphanore. It'll take a while, but we'll get there." Lirana smiled.

Ed grinned.

"It's great to have you back."

"It's wonderful to be back..." Lirana murmered as she fell asleep on Ed's chest.

(((Space)))

"Brother! Where have you been?"

Ed whipped around to see Al.

"Oh... there you are!" Ed said with a fake smile.

Al sighed.

"Brother, Winry's looking for you. She's at the lake." Al reported.

Ed sighed.

"Alright Al. I'm gonna go." Ed muttered.

He had to go back to Winry's to get his things ready for tommorrow. He really didn't have time for this. When Ed reached the lake, as Al had told him, Winry was standing at the water's edge.

"What is it, Winry?"

She turned to face Ed. Her face showed a bit of sadness, but mostly determination.

"Ed, why do you **think** you're always getting up in the middle of the night?"

Ed froze. He didn't think anybody would find out.

"Well... it's from nightmares of milk." Ed lied.

Winry didn't buy it.

"Ed, please tell me the truth." Winry pleaded.

Ed sighed and looked at the sky.

"Someone calls me. It's strannge and hard to explain." Ed muttered.

Winry's eyes became watery.

"Ed... that's so sad..."

Ed looked at Winry to see tears falling down her face.

"Lirana calls you..."

Ed's face was full of shock, but it switched to confusion.

"What are you--"

"Ed... she calls me at night too..." Winry mumbled hugging Ed.

(((Space)))

"Nothing to do..."

Lirana wandered around the little room. She put her hand on the transmutation cricle and traced it with her fingers. When she looked at her fingers, there was white chalk. Lirana sighed.

"The gate... it was just..."

Lirana began remembering what it was like after she died.

_flashback_

_Lirana looked in front of her. There were to large doors with words on the top. The doors swung open and black tentacles whipped out._

_"No! I don't wanna go!! Ed!!" Lirana screamed as the tentacles wrapped around her and began dragging her in._

_Blank eyes stared at her as the doors shut; leaving her in complete darkness. Lirana was knocked out. When she awoke, she saw chains were wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Lirana bit her lip._

_"Eternal Damnation." She muttered._

_Lirana shut her eyes and searched people's dreams. Finally! She found the one she was looking for!_

_"Ssh... be quiet..." Lirana muttered._

_She saw Ed get up, look around, then go to bed._

_"Damn..." Lirana cursed herself._

_"Ed... Wake up..." Lirana hissed._

_Ed bolted out of his bed._

_Lirana sighed. _

_"Oh well. Wait..."_

_Lirana looked into the bedroom near Ed's room._

_"Winry, wake up."_

_Lirana saw Winry's eyes flutter open. She got up slowly and looked around._

_"Winry, it's me, Lirana."_

_Winry's eyes became wide. She heard somone down the hall. Winry looked out of her door and saw Ed mutter something about "getting up to often."._

_Lirana sighed and broke the contact. When Ed was asleep at the table, Lirana took the chance and entered Ed's dream._

_end flashback_

"Nothing to do now..." Lirana muttered.

She stared at the ceiling. Lirana thought about what lied beyond in the other world. What lied in wait for them? Even she never set foot there.

"Ed... please don't hate me for this, but..."

Lirana took a deep breath.

"I told Winry."

(((Space)))

Ed twitched.

**Once again** his enemy was on the table. Ed stared at it and it stared at him.

"Come on Winry!!" Ed yelled angrily.

There was no way in **hell** he was drinking a pure glass of milk!!

"Come on Ed. It's not as bad as you think." Winry pouted.

"I AM NOT DRINKING THAT!!!" Ed yelled in rage.

"Aw... why not? You'll stay a tiny shrimp forever if you don't." Winry teased.

Ed's temple popped out.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I WOULD FALL INTO THE CRACKS OF A COOKIE?!?!" Ed spazzed.

"I never said that." Winry sighed, sweatdropping.

Den walked up to Ed and laid down next to him. A light bulb in Ed's head clicked on.

"Hey Winry."

"Hmm? What Ed?" Winry asked.

"I think I see a screw on the ground."

Winry turned around and began to look for it. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a bowl. He poured the milk into the bowl and put it on the ground in front of Den.

"Ed I don't see it."

"It's there Winry." Ed urged as Den began lapping up the milk.

Ed quietly put the glass back onto the table. Den finished the milk and strode away.

"Ed, where do you see it?"

Winry didn't want to lose the screw. It might go to an important part of a prosthetic or automail.

"Around the sink." Ed replied as he deconstructed the bowl.

Leave no evidence.

"I don't see it." Winry replied as she turned around.

Winry's face went pale. Ed became confused.

"Winry? Are you okay?"

"You finished your milk... ?" Winry asked and Ed nodded.

"It was DISGUSTING!! I'M NEVER EVER GOING TO DRINK THAT STUFF AGAIN!!!" Ed yelled, grabbing a napkin, and wiping his tongue on it.

"Ed, did you give the milk to Den?" Winry asked, walking towards him, wrench in her pocket.

"Huh? No! I don't even think he would go near it!" Ed exclaimed.

"You're lying! There's milk on the floor!" Winry yelled bringing out her wrench.

Ed looked down to see there was indeed milk on the floor. He looked up to see Winry's angry face and her wrench.

"IjustrememberedIhavetobesomewherebye!!" Ed yelled rapidly, running out the door.

Luckily his stuff was inside a tree near the trapdoor.

"Ed!! Wait!!"

Ed spun around and got slammed in the head with a wrench. Ed fell over as Winry jogged up to him.

"Sorry. I thought you were going to keep running." Winry apologized as Ed stood up.

"God dammit Winry!! You coulda fractured my damn skull!!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Ed, I want to go with you." Winry mumbled.

Ed was confused.

"Huh? Go where?"

"With you and Lirana."

_How the hell does she know?! _ Ed thought, a bit shocked.

"Um... Winry? Lirana's gone." Ed lied.

Winry shook her head.

"Take me with you to Tymphanore and I won't tell anybody Lirana's alive."

_Holy shit!! She knows to much!!_ Ed thought, panicking.

"How did you know?!"

"She told me." Winry replied.

"Well, Winry you haven't packed--"

"Yes I have. I followed Lirana's directions to the trapdoor. My stuff is in there." Winry smiled.

Ed frowned.

"You'll need a weapon--"

"My wrench. And to pass the time, I have some automail parts in my bag in case you break your automail, which I'm sure **won't** happen." Winry threatened.

Ed sweatdropped.

"Winry, the place me and Lirana are going to is very dangerous. We don't know anything about that world." Ed said sternly.

"Ed, no matter what you say, I'm going with you." Winry said.

(((Space)))

"Oh boy. Ed's gonna be angry at me for telling Winry..." Lirana muttered.

Lirana didn't want to be the only girl on this journey. She would be lonely.

"There coming and Ed's bringing a storm with him." Lirana sighed.

A few minutes later, the trapdoor opened. Winry jumped down first, then Ed. Lirana stood up and smiled.

"Lirana!! Why the hell did you tell Winry!!" Ed yelled walking in front of Lirana.

"Because I would get lonely being the only girl on this journey..." Lirana replied with puppy eyes.

Ed couldn't say no to that.

"Fiine, but to make it fair, Al gets to go to." Ed replied.

"Okay. Besides..."

Lirana looked at Winry. They both smiled.

"It might be interesting. Especially if I teach winry how to fight."

Ed's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me... Ed..."

Lirana snickered with Winry.

"WELCOME TO THE JOURNEY OF HELL!!!" Lirana laughed with Winry.

Ed fell over anime style. He knew this journey wasn't gonna be a good one.

(((Space)))

_-ring ring-_

"I'll get it!" Al yelled to Pinako.

"Hello?"

"Al, I need you to get here and now!!"

"Brother? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave a note that says you, me, and Winry will be gone for a while, okay?"

Al was confused.

"But why?"

"Al, just do it and go to the hill near the burnt remains of our house. There should be a trapdoor. Go in it. You will be able to fit."

"But brother--"

_-click-_

Al sighed as he put the phone back onto the receiver. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a note, and left it on the door. Following his brother's directions, Al went into the trapdoor. Al gasped.

"Lirana?!"

She smiled.

"In the flesh."

Al looked at his brother.

"But how?!"

"It's a secret." Ed grinned.

"Al, you're going to go with us." Winry piped up.

"What do you mean? Where?" Al asked in confusion.

He really wasn't getting this.

"We're going back to Tymphanore. We're going to another world." Ed explained.

"Another world? There's another world?" Al asked out of confusion.

"Yes. We're all going. You, me, Ed, and Winry." Lirana said.

Al nodded. He was starting to understand.

"Why are we going?"

"One word: Ticara. There's a geode in there horns that's almost as powerful as the philosopher's stone." Ed exclaimed.

Al gasped.

"Look. We must get there a.s.a.p because I don't know how long the portal will be open." Lirana urged.

"Portal?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Portal. The thing that connects to dimensions." Lirana replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know that! How long will it be open for?" Ed asked angrily as a response to Lirana's arrogance.

"I don't know. That's why we need to get there a.s.a.p!!" Lirana exclaimed.

"Okay. how do we get there?" Winry asked.

"Well, We're vampires." Lirana sighed, pointing to Ed and herself.

Winry's face became pale.

"Y-You are?!"

"Yeah, but we're not gonna suck your blood." Lirana snickered.

"We can travel fast, but they can't. Does that mean--"

"Yes, Ed, we'll carry them." Lirana replied.

"Who's going to carry who?" Winry asked.

"Well, I'll carry Al. I can handle the wait, so Ed will carry you." Lirana replied, pointing to Winry.

Al sighed as Winry shrugged. Lirana snickered at Ed's mortified face.

"WHAT THE--"

"If you rather carry Al, be my guest." Lirana said in a sing song voice, gesturing towards Al.

"..."

Ed was silent for five minutes as the sun set over the horizon; leaving a soft orange and red haze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Chappie done!!

Ed: Holy crap!! _-giant cat crashes through house-_

me: Nooo!! Al!! I told you not to over feed it!! (T-T)

Al: Sorry!! It just kept eating and eating and eating!!

Ed: Al!! You're repairing the house!!

Al: What?!

me: R&R without flames unless they are helpfull!!!

Al: Bad kitty!! Bad kitty!! _-cat turns and faces Al-_ Eep!!

_-cat meows loudly, stomach grows, cat gives us evil look-_

Ed: Oh boy...

Al: Uh oh...

me: RUN AWAY!!!!

_-everybody runs out of house leaving a note that says: See you later Loyal Readers!!, while cat follows behind-_


	12. Old Memories, New Fears

me: Stupid Ed...

Al: Have you seen brother?

me: Yeah. He thought I was gonna kill him to he jumped off a cliff.

Al: ...

me: Hey readers!! Well, let's go onto the next chapter then!!

Al: I saw brother putting maple syrup on your bed though...

me: He **what?!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 Old Memories, New Fears

Ed gasped in awe like everyone around him. The house was spotless as if nobody had ever lived here. There was a staircase ten feet away from them with a banister, five rooms on the left, and five on the right.

"Wow..."

Al looked to his left and saw three cats walking around and meowing.

"Aww..."

Al went over to cats and pet them.

Winry looked up and the air conditioner.

"How did you make that?" Winry asked, eyes sparkling, to the air conditoner.

"The air conditioner? Well, I bought it." Lirana sighed.

Again, she remembered something she wasn't supposed to know.

"Ed, upstairs, there is a sparring room. You can train there against either a machine or a person." Lirana explained and Ed nodded.

"Al, the room next to you has all my pets. **All** of them." Lirana snickered.

Al picked up the cats and went into the room.

"Winry, on my right, third door, is a workshop. You can work there when you want." Lirana told her as she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Our rooms are upstairs. Rooms one, two, three, and four. Pick one. It'll be yours for the trip." Lirana called over the intercom.

She could hear various things. Ed asking where the voice came from, Winry squealing since she found the intercom on the wall and wanted to take it apart, and Al playing with the birds.

"Oh man... dinner."

Lirana's stomach grumbled. She went into the kitchen and put on the chef hat she saw once on a comercial with the Pilsbury Dough Boy. Lirana had no way of knowing how she remembered this stuff, but she just smiled. Lirana put a pan on the stove with butter in it. She turned the stove on and rummaged through the refrigerator.

"What to make..."

(((Space)))

Ed fell on the ground. The machine was kicking his ass.

"Alright! You're going down!" Ed yelled as he jumped up and tried to kick the machine.

It dodged and grabbed Ed's foot. Ed yelped as his back hit the wall. Ed stood up, trembling from the impact. The machine picked him up and threw him onto the ground. Ed didn't get up.

"I WIN." The robot said in it's robotic voice.

Ed sighed. Could Lirana beat this thing?

"Ed!! Dinner!!" Lirana called as Ed stood up.

"I'll come down when I'm done sparring!!" Ed yelled back, going into his fighting stance.

He heard a groan of annoyance and someone coming up the stairs. Ed looked and saw Lirana. The machine rushed at her and she sidestepped it. Lirana smashed her fist into it's face; causing it to topple over.

"I be da victor. Now let's go." Lirana grumbled, grabbing Ed's hand.

Lirana dashed down the stairs and into the dining room. Winry and Al were sitting at the table while Lirana ran back into the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Ed asked, sitting down next to Al.

"I don't know. Perhaps she made a special dinner." Al replied as Winry was tightening a screw into her invention.

"Okay!"

Lirana came out of the double doors with two trays. She set one in front of Ed and the other in front of Winry. Lirana was wearing her chef hat.

"Dig in!" She commanded as she lifted the covers from the trays.

On Ed's tray, there was a fried chicken while on Winry's tray, there was a cooked lobster.

"Wow..."

Ed and Winry stared at the food as if it was their prized possesion.

"You may eat now." Lirana muttered.

Winry and Ed began eating after they got used to the fact that they weren't home anymore.

(((Space)))

"So... they're gone?"

"Yes." Pinako replied.

Rioko frowned.

"Okay. Thanks for the info."

Rioko dashed towards Tymphanore. The only place that Ed, Winry, and Al would've gone would be to the other world. And if Ed used the stone correctly...

Rioko grinned.

"Then she's back."

(((Space)))

"Hey!"

Lorenzo turned from the sunset and saw Rioko. They were on a grassy hill.

"What?"

"I gave Ed the stone."

Lorenzo's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Then..."

"They must be in the other world to get another stone." Rioko replied eagerly.

"I knew it!!"

Rioko turned to see Rumiel; snickering and grinning.

"She's not dead. Lirana's alive."

(((Space)))

"You have to observe and find the weak point." Lirana explained as Ed looked at the robotic sparring partner.

Lirana was wearing black jeans with a blue t-shirt. She also wore a red bandanna to keep her hair back.

"I know that part... it's just can't **hit** the weak spot." Ed replied.

Lirana grinned.

"That's the challenge."

The robot kicked, trying to get Lirana's head. She ducked and kicked her feet up; they connected with the robot's jaw. The robot took a step back as Lirana ran forward. She kicked the robot in the stomach, sending the robot flying to the otherside of the room. Lirana turned to see Ed staring at her like she was an alien.

"What?" Lirana asked, flicking a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I never saw you fight like **that** before..." Ed replied in awe, still staring at Lirana.

"Well, you need to practice." Lirana advised, sighing.

"Lirana?" Ed asked, pointing behind her.

Lirana kicked out behind her, sending the robot to the otherside of the room again. It smashed to smithereens.

"No worries. Come on. It's almost ten." Lirana beckoned towards the stairs; looking at the clock.

"Huh? Already?" Ed asked in disappointment.

They both made their way downstairs. Meowing was heard on the second door to the left of the staircase.

"Al!! Time to go to bed!!" Lirana called, banging on the door.

Al's helmet poked out of the door.

"Okay."

"You can play with them tommorrow." Lirana sighed.

Lirana turned and opened the door to the workshop. Winry was using a hammer on another kind of invention she made.

"Winry, it's ten. You should go to bed... this stuff will be here when you wake up." Lirana said, standing next to Winry.

"Fine, but nobody is to mess with this." Winry stated sternly, pointing to the invention.

"Okay." Lirana shrugged as Winry stood up.

They both walked out of the workshop. Ed and Al were already upstairs.

"You can go upstairs now."

Winry nodded and walked up the stairs. Lirana sighed.

"What a wierd day..."

Lirana went outside. The moon was a cresent. She went around the house until...

"Found it."

Lirana pulled a ladder out of the bushes.

_flashback_

_"Daddy'll never know!!" Lirana giggled, her yellow dress flowing in the wind along with her short hair._

_She put the ladder up against the house. Lirana grabbed the smooth, cold, metal ladder and began climbing. Finally, she reached the roof._

_"Yes!!" Lirana yelled triumphantly._

_She layed on the roof and sighed. The stars were brighter than ever. Cars flew past on the roads and people were walking around on the street. _

_"I love it up here... the air is cool and soft..." Lirana mumbled, shutting her eyes._

_Soon enough, she was asleep._

_end flashback_

Lirana propped the ladder against the house. The ladder was a littled rusty and felt rough like sand paper. Lirana felt determination overtake her. Soon, she was climbing up the ladder. Lirana pulled herself onto the roof and layed down in the middle. Staring into the sky, she saw stars.

"Heh... just like old times..." Lirana snickered.

Suddenly, Lirana felt a feeling of sadness. Her parents weren't there like a long time ago... her brother wasn't here now... he probrably thought she was **dead.** Lirana felt tears stain her face as they fell. Guilt played over Lirana as she thought of how Rumiel felt since she was supposed to be dead. She put her hands on her face and cried.

"Mom... dad..." She sobbed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

What were their favorite place? What were her parents favorite colors? Lirana didn't remember. How did her father die? She didn't remember. Lirana felt light headed and tried to stop crying.

She couldn't.

Lirana kept her feelings locked up, but now they were pouring out. Tears kept falling down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

"They won't stop!" Lirana sobbed as she gave up, staring at the sky.

She gasped. Lirana realized something... a question she didn't have an answer to...

"Am I still a vampire?"

(((Space)))

"Okay... wait, where's Rioko?" Rumiel asked Lorenzo, looking around the alley.

"Might have run into some trouble... he might be late." Lorenzo sighed.

Rioko caused trouble... usually alot.

"If he doesn't get here, then... then...", Rumiel smacked fists together, "I'll beat him to a pulp!!"

"Relax... I'm here."

Rumiel turned to see Rioko walking casually towards them.

"'Bout time..." Rumiel muttered, walking towards the blue bricks.

"Jeez... what the hell is his problem?" Rioko asked Lorenzo.

Lorenzo followed after Rumiel.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Rioko yelled, running after the two impatient vampires.

(((Space)))

"Uh..."

Lirana opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Ed's cloak covering her. It was still dark... about four in the morning.

"Did he hear what I said... ?" Lirana asked herself, in horror and relief.

She looked around and didn't see Ed. Lirana let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Walking to a tree, she saw bluejays with a nest of eggs.

"Hey there..." She cooed, taking and holding a bluejay in her hand.

The bluejay pecked her left hand.

Lirana winced and put the bird back. Surveying the damage, she saw blood drip slowly from the cut. To Lirana's surprise, she didn't feel like drinking it... no urge or anything like that whatsoever.

"So that's it..." Lirana sighed.

She went back to the otherside of the roof and sat down.Lirana clutched Ed's coat and felt her eyes getting ready to shut out of exhaustion.

"I can't sleep... I have so much to do... clean... breakfast...", Lirana yawned, laying down, "And fixing that stupid sparring robot..."

Just before she dozed off, Lirana heard a rustle in the tree where the blue jays were. Lirana's eyes shot open.

_Why didn't I sense it before? No, wait, I'm not a vampire, but if I'm not, why can I still run fast? No, wait..._

Lirana hit her head with her fists.

"This is too confusing!!" Lirana yelled out of frustration.

She sighed and laid back down on the roof. Finally, Lirana dozed off.

A building...

Lirana was standing on the edge of it. She was on the eighteenth story; the roof of the building.

"If I fall... I die." Lirana muttered, looking at the cars zooming by at the bottom.

_Well... I have nothing left to lose... why not?_

Lirana spread her arms out and leaned forward a little bit. She hesitated.

"Do I really want to... ?"

Lirana began thinking about Winry, Al, Rioko, Rumiel, Lorenzo, Pinako, Roy, Riza, and...

"Ed..." Lirana whispered as tears threatened to overflow from her eyes.

_I can't help him... I'm not a vampire... anymore..._

Lirana shut her eyes; getting ready to free fall. Finally, she fell. Her hair whipping around her and the wind hitting her face.

_This is it... I'm going to..._

"Die..." Lirana whispered, opening her eyes half way.

There was a flash. Lirana opened her eyes. She was **actually** falling. On instinct, she curled into a ball.

_Someone help me please!!_ She screamed in her head.

The impact came... but much softer. Lirana opened her eyes to see Ed holding her. Immediately, she jumped out of Ed's arms. Lirana dashed inside the house. Tears streamed from her eyes as she bolted into her room and locked the door. Lirana dove onto her bed and grabbed a pillow. She cried; her frame shaking with each scream she let into the pillow.

She would have actually **died** if Ed wasn't there.

Lirana looked around her room. The walls were a dark blue with a cherrywood dresser. A large mirror stood in front of the bed and a window was on the right while the door was on the left. The closet was next to her bed on the left. Red shelves were located next to her bed on the right. Little figurines and trinkets were on the shelves. Lirana had a balcony as well... next to the window.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!!" Lirana screamed.

She should've known... the building, the free fall... it felt so... real. She should've **known** it was too real, but no.

"God damn!!" She yelled, throwing the pillow at the mirror.

Things changed... but she was still dwelling in the past. Lirana buried her face into her hands. She made a fool out of herself in front of Ed in the process.

"Singing..."

Lirana numbly stood up and went out onto the balcony.

"Swayaray..." Lirana mumbled, her eyes shutting.

Suddenly, a slice appeared on her neck. Her eyes opened wide. She yelled in agony. Slices were appearing everywhere.

_"For every sin you have carried, for every sin you have committed, the mark shall appear on your skin."_

Lirana's knees gave way and she fell on the floor; writhing. Everywhere she looked, the was an open wound on her skin. Blood poured from them.

"So... Lorcate... you've gotten your revenge on me..." Lirana whispered before her world went dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Wow... this chapter was intense... _-eyes wide as reads the chapter again-_

Al: How... graphic.

me: Oh yeah... speaking of graphic... _-grabs frying pan and marhces into own room-_

Al: Uh oh...

_-screams come from next room(screams sound like Ed's)-_

me: _-comes back into main room with bloody frying pan-_ Okay.

Al: _-in dismay-_ What did you do?!

me: Well...

**CENSORED FOR GRAPHIC VILOENCE!! PLEASE READ ON...**

me: And that's what I did.

Al: _-shaking in horror- _T-that's terrible!!

me: But fun. _-grins evily-_

Al: P-please R&R. No flames unless helpful!! Suggestions for future chapters are accepted.

me: Yes, and until next time Loyal Readers!!

Al: Should I call the ambulance?

me: Yes... that would be good. More torture through needles!! _-laughs maniacally-_

Al: Okay... _-sweatdrops-_


	13. Mistake

Me: Onto chapter 13!!!

Ed: Huh? Already?

Me: Yes!! No time to waste!!

Ed: Why?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 Mistake

Simple... the Philosopher's Stone. That's why she was a vampire before. A vampire had cornered her and turned her in an alley when she was walking home...

Home?

Where's home? Cars were speeding up and down the streets, but how did she end up...

In Amestris?

Her mom maybe... or her dad... she didn't remember. Birthdays? When was hers? Sometime in October, but no idea what day... maybe the twenty-second... when was her brother's birthday? She didn't remember, but was she going to die without these forgotten memories? She doesn't **want** to, but she might not have a choice. Lorcate? Oh, he's not dead... he can't die **that** easily. Was he lying about everything he said before she died, or was it how he really felt about her...?

She caused so many deaths... so many sins... Kensai Tsumi. Yes, she committed one. How? The same as Edward of course...

What did she pay? What did she trade?

She didn't trade something like an arm or a leg... what she traded, was her body. Somehow, she got it back... must've been another vampire... Her brother perhaps...

Why?

Because they were family... the same blood.

She seeks the Philosopher's Stone to reclaim her life... her body...

Her soul.

Yup. Her soul was taken, but it roams freely. How is that? Simple. Her brother faced **it**. Somehow, when he faced **it**, he managed to take a soul... one from the damned. After she was given the soul, she was alive... or so she thought. She was still a vampire, but why? Nobody knew why. Soon after she was able to move with her brother, she made a couple more friends that were just like her... Rioko and Lorenzo. They were friends for three years... why was she running from them, then? She wanted to be alone... by herself. Rumiel didn't like her at all... his mother cared about his sister much more.

How come?

Her father was never around unless he was visiting or had to give the money for child support. Rumiel was with his father until he turned seven. She didn't remember her father, so her mother felt that she needed more attention.

Who is "she"?

You know the answer to this...

Lirana's eyes flew open. That crazy dream again... soon, she remembered the events that happened before she was unconscious.

"Ugh... where...?"

Lirana looked around. She was in a modern hospital. She looked at the table next to her. There was a bouquet of flowers with a card that said, "Get Well Soon" along with Ed, Al, and Winry's signatures. Lirana groaned.

She nearly **killed** herself by falling of the roof... if Ed wasn't there...

"Stupid, stupid, **STUPID!!!"** Lirana yelled in frustration, pounding her head with her fists.

Immediately, pain surged through her entire body. She yelped and went stiff.

"Stupid cuts..." Lirana muttered under her breath.

If she was a vampire, they would've healed quicker than a normal human.

Lirana heard people walking down the hall; towards her room. She carefully put her arms down and pretended to be sleeping. After five seconds, the door opened and shut. She heard someone drag a chair next to her bed and someone sit on it. Lirana twitched when she felt two hands touch her right one.

One was cold and metallic while the other was warm and smooth.

_Ed... _Lirana thought as one tear slid down her face.

(((Space)))

Ed looked at Lirana. He saw a tear slide down her face and he wiped it away. Lirana was unconscious for four days straight and Ed visited her each day. He found her all bloody on the balcony. Immediately, he saw a telephone book under Lirana's bed and called the hospital. Winry and Al didn't know what happened... all Ed knew was that Lirana freaked when he caught her and ran into her room; locking the door in the process.

"Lirana... when will you come back...?" Ed asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair from Lirana's eyes.

Ed looked at the bouquet he bought Lirana... it was still untouched. He sat at Lirana's bedside for five minutes and finally stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't go."

Ed stopped. When he turned around, Lirana was looking at him with tears sliding down her face. Ed felt a mixture of emotions... relieved, happy, and confused.

(((Space)))

Lirana watched Ed walk back to her bedside and hold her left hand. She sat up and looked into his golden eyes.

"What happened? How were you injured?" Ed asked quietly.

Lirana looked at the ceiling.

"I can't explain... "For every sin you have carried, for every sin you have committed, the mark shall appear on your skin"... that's what he said." Lirana quivered.

She began crying.

Ed wrapped his arms around her and Lirana cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Lirana cried.

"Don't be." Ed whispered in her ear.

"I should've told you before… about my past!" Lirana cried as Ed sighed.

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to." Ed said gently.

(((Space)))

"This way?" Rioko asked, pointing down the street to a hill with a house on it. There was a ladder on the side.

"Yup. That's the house." Rumiel grinned.

The lights were on inside.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Lorenzo asked.

Rioko and Rumiel nodded.

Traveling at light speed, they came up to the house in five seconds. Rioko opened the door and looked around. Staircase, lot's of rooms, and animal sounds… sounds a lot like a place Lirana would live. Rioko went into the workshop.

"Ed? You're back? Can you go pick up some screws and—"

Winry turned and saw Rioko. She screamed and Rioko slipped out of the room in shock.

"What was that all about? Rumiel asked.

"Did Lirana get blonde hair?" Rioko asked.

Lorenzo and Rumiel shook their heads.

"Well, we got a blondie in there who mentioned Ed. He must be here too." Rioko grinned.

"Winry! Are you okay?!" Al yelled, storming out of the room with the animals.

Al, Rioko, Rumiel, and Lorenzo stared at each other in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Al yelped looking at the three vampires.

"No… we should be asking **you** that." Rumiel threatened.

"Well… um… I followed Ed with Winry and ended up here." Al lied.

Nobody bought it.

Suddenly, the door to the workshop flew open. Everyone looked to see Winry with a catapult like machine and aiming it at Rioko.

"Take this!" She yelled as the catapult flung a wrench at Rioko.

Surprisingly, it hit him in the face and he fell over, writhing on the floor with a wrench like red mark on his face.

"Jeez Lady!! I didn't do anything to you!!" Rioko yelled angrily.

Winry stared at Al, puzzled.

"Do you know these guys?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, their Lirana's friends." Al mumbled.

A wrench knocked his helmet off.

"You could've told me before I hit him in the face!!" Winry yelled, pointing to Rioko who was still writhing on the floor.

"Look, I'm Lirana's brother, Rumiel. You can stop this nonsense now." Rumiel sighed.

(((Space)))

"I'm glad they let you out early." Ed grinned as he walked with Lirana.

"Yeah, but It still hurts to move." Lirana sighed as more pain surged through her legs.

"Would you rather I carry you?" Ed teased.

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea." Lirana snickered.

Ed's face went to surprise.

"I was joking!"

"Oh well." Lirana sighed as she went behind Ed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kneeled down and held Lirana's legs. Soon, they were off at light speed. It only took thirty seconds to get back to the house instead of five minutes.

"We're here." Ed muttered, letting Lirana off his back.

"I see that." Lirana mumbled, opening the door.

The first thing she saw wasn't what she expected. Rioko on the ground with a red mark the shape of a wrench on his face, Rumiel yelling at Winry while Lorenzo watched, and Al cowering in fear in the corner. Lirana quickly hid behind Ed. Everybody turned and looked to see him.

(((Space)))

"Hello Ed." Lorenzo mumbled.

"Oh, Ed, I need you to pick up some more screws with another hammer and more scrap metal about as big as a ruler." Winry said, reciting it like a grocery list.

Ed sighed.

"Why can't you just go and get it?" Ed whined.

He already went to the store ten times that day before he visited Lirana.

"Because I have so much work to do in the workshop." Winry mumbled.

"Are you okay Rioko?" Ed asked, sweat dropping like Lorenzo.

"That crazy woman hit me with a frickin' wrench!!" Rioko yelled.

"It's my new invention! You put something in this slot over here and—"

"Where's Lirana?" Rioko asked Ed, standing up, but wincing from the pain in his face.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Don't play games. She's back, isn't she?" Rumiel asked.

"No. She isn't." Ed muttered, putting his head down causing his hair to cover his face.

Lorenzo, Rumiel, and Rioko bought the act.

"I could've sworn you would've used the stone to bring her back…" Rioko mumbled.

"He probably likes the girl over there." Lorenzo sighed, pointing to Winry.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ed yelled, "She's just a friend and my mechanic!!"

"Suuuuuure. That's what they all say." Rumiel teased.

"What are you talking abou—"

"You found him out." Al sighed, joining the conversation.

"Yup. How did you guess?" Winry smiled.

Ed stared at Winry, mortified.

"What the fuck--"

"Right?" Winry asked Ed, winking.

Ed realized what Winry and Al were doing.

"Uh… yeah. We're together… I guess…" Ed muttered.

(((Space)))

Lirana felt tears begin to build up behind her eyes.

Ed liked Winry like a girlfriend? Well it was to be expected, but… the times she and Ed spent together… the tragedy, the romance, everything!!

_It's not like I **liked** Ed like **that**, but I thought that he… no, wait… what am I saying? Sure he's awesome and sexy and… no wait!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ Lirana thought angrily.

So Ed **did** like Winry.

_I better get outta here then… _Lirana thought sadly before she took off at light speed.

(((Space)))

"Come over here Ed. I wanna show you the invention I made!" Winry squealed making everybody sweat drop.

"No… I guess I'll go get the parts in the hardware store." Ed mumbled.

"Hold on…" Lorenzo muttered walking towards Ed.

"No, I'm gonna go now." Ed said, giving a false smile.

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding her." He growled.

"See ya guys." Ed replied before he sped away at light speed.

_Lirana! Where the hell did you go?! _Ed thought anxiously as he sped down the hill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay! R&R please and flames are welcomed if helpful.

Ed: Why are you rushing—

Me: See ya later loyal readers!!

Ed: HOLD ON!!!!

Me: Eep!!

Ed: Why did you rush the whole commentary thing?!

Me: Nuh-uh! I no tell!!

Ed: Come on… I got a blueberry slushie in the fridge that I'll give to you if you tell me why you rushed the commentary thing.

Me: Fine! I played a prank on Roy and he's coming to hurt me!! _-sobs-_

Ed: What prank?

Me: You don't wanna know…

Roy: ANIMEFAN127!!!! _–crashes door off it's hinges-_

Ed: _-gasps and then starts laughing-_ OMFG!! YOU DYED HIS HAIR PINK?!?!

Me: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE KIND THAT WASHES OUT!!

Roy: _-turns on chainsaw-_

Me: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Ed: _-hits Roy in the head with a rock-_ Back off or she won't be able to write the story which means you won't be in it.

Roy: You have a point… _-turns chainsaw off-_

Me: I'm sorry about the other prank—I mean other accident too.

Ed: What other accident?

Me: You see the burn marks on Roy's hands?

Ed: Yeah.

Me: I kinda dipped his gloves with the array on them in Gasoline…


	14. Meeting

me: ...

Ed?

Al: Animefan127? The chapter has started.

me: ...

Ed: _-waves hand in front of animefan127-_ Hello in there? Chapter's started.

me: ...

Al?

me: _-walks in door-_ Hey guys!

Ed & Al: WTF?!

me: Hey readers! Another chapter is under way!

Ed: But, you're right here! _-points to other animefan127-_

me: If you read my letter, you would've known that it's a blow-up animefan127. Jeez...

Al: Oh.

Ed: _-still confused-_

me: Onto the next chapter!

Ed: Where'd you get a blow-up animefan127?

me: Secrets shall be kept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 Meeting

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What you do_

_You do if you know_

_What would you do_

Lirana tripped over a rock and began tumbling down the hill. She yelped when a tree stump stopped her from rolling all the way down.

"What am I doing? It was probably just a lie-- I-I mean come on!" Lirana yelled as she stood up.

Lirana looked around.

"Heads up!!"

Lirana felt something slam into her head and she fell foward. She began tumbling again and stopped before she fell off of the cliff. Lirana heard someone running down the hill and next to her.

"Hey! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!"

Lirana sat up and it took a few seconds for her vision to become normal. A boy about her age was kneeling next to her. His short brown hair gleamed in the suns as his topaz eyes burned with concern. He held out his hand as a warm breeze whipped by; causing the grass to bend.

"It's okay." Lirana groaned as she took his hand.

He helped her up and she realized he was at least 6 feet tall.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I guess my warning came to late. I knew I should've kicked the soccer ball to Matt..." The boy apologized as he brushed off his jeans.

"No problem. What's your name?" Lirana asked.

"Mine? Call me Derek. May I ask yours?" Derek asked.

Lirana smiled. He was so polite!

"Lirana. Pleasure to have met you." Lirana replied holding her hand out.

Derek grinned and shook Lirana's hand.

"You can run very fast." Derek commented, "Maybe you could play soccer with me, Matt, and some of my other friends sometime."

Lirana felt her face burning up.

"O-Oh! I'd love to! I haven't played soccer for a while and I'm sure it would be fun!" She exclaimed quickly.

Ed could be around the corner.

"Okay. Hang on a sec." Derek said and he ran back up the hill.

Lirana sighed and sat on the ground. A few minutes later, Derek came back with a black haired boy, around his age, who had chocolate brown eyes and was holding a soccer ball. He snickered as Derek gave Lirana a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Matt, this is Lirana. She might be playing soccer with us sometime. She's a fast runner." Derek explained as Matt nodded.

"Sure. Not many girls are told they are fast runners by you... could make a difference." Matt said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, call us when you want. We're brothers." Derek explained as Lirana looked at Matt.

"A-Alright. I should go now. I'll call later." Lirana promised as she began walking back up the hill.

"Hey," Derek called, making Lirana look at him, "I'll see you around."

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Lirana's face became flushed before she began running back up the hill. Soon after, she collided with something that sent her flying into a tree. Lirana saw Ed and jumped down.

"Hey?! Where have you been?!" Ed shouted, "I've been looking for you everywhere!!"

"Sorry... I thought you meant you liked--"

"No! She's just a childhood friend!" Ed said dismayed, hugging Lirana.

"... I see... I'm sorry for causing you trouble..." Lirana muttered.

"It's okay, but we have a problem. Your brother and friends are at the house." Ed said urgently, taking a step back.

Lirana nodded.

"I saw."

"Do you want them to know you're here?" Ed asked.

"They already know. They just want to see me for themselves." Lirana replied finding a new interest by staring at her shoes.

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

Lirana snapped her head up and looked into Ed's golden orbs. They were filled with concern. Lirana tightened her grip on the paper in her hand with Derek's phone number on it. Ed walked closer and Lirana took a step back.

_How can I tell him... that I'm... deteriorating... ?_

"What's wrong?" Ed asked with more concern as he took more steps towards Lirana.

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_'Cause no one understands_

Lirana turned and ran; hearing Ed's cry of suprise a little ways away. She ran into the forest and pushed some branches away as some cut her. Lirana tripped over a log when she was deep in the forest and fell. She felt a new slice appear on her arm and cried. Lirana was deteriorating. She stood up and let out a cry of pain. Her ankle looked like it was broken. Lirana hobbled over to a log and cried more; slamming her hands onto her face and leaning over. Ed didn''t know she wasn't a vampire anymore... nobody did. Plus, her body was starting to deteriorate... and if Ed knew she got a phone number from that guy, Derek... oh god help her.

"What's wrong with me?!" Lirana shouted up to the sky.

As expected, she didn't get an answer.

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Lirana stood, choking on a few sobs, and began hobbling further into the forest. She found what she was looking for... two large stones and mounds of dirt before the stones.

"Mom... Dad..." She whispered before she sat between the stones and hugged her legs.

Lirana soon fell asleep as a tear fell down her face.

(((Space)))

_What was that about?_ Ed wondered as he ran around looking for Lirana.

She just bolted out of the blue.

Ed ran into the forest, avoiding branches, bushes, and trees. He found a clearing and Lirana asleep between two large stones. Ed walked over to Lirana and picked her up; his face softening. He looked at her face and saw the tear stains on it. Ed then also noticed the fresh slices on her left arm and the other wounds; causing him to frown.

_Her home is out of the question... where can we go... ?_

Ed decided to go to a shack he saw earlier on the outskirts of the forest. When he got there, Ed put Lirana onto a cot he found inside and sat in a chair; waiting for her to awaken.

(((Space)))

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and off and on_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_

Lirana opened her eyes and waited for her vision to come into focus. She saw Ed leaning over her and his face relax.

"I was afraid you were never gonna wake up." He said as Lirana sat up.

"Your ankle is broken... why is that?" Ed asked as Lirana twitched.

"I... fell on it..." Lirana replied quietly.

"It should've healed by now though, right?" Ed asked, crossing his arms.

_Oh no... not now..._

"Um... Maybe I'll let Rioko and Rumiel and Lorenzo that I'm here..." Lirana said quickly, standing up and wincing at the pain from her ankle.

"You sure?" Ed asked.

Lirana nodded, but out of fear of what she just said. One of them would be able to tell she wasn't a vampire... easily.

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Ed picked her up and dashed out of the shack. Lirana quickly slipped the piece of paper with Derek's number on it into her pocket. Soon, they were at her house. Ed put Lirana down gently before opening the door. Lorenzo was the first to see them since he was leaning against the staircase. Rioko and Rumiel were fighting the training robot upstairs, Winry was in the workshop, and Al was in the room with the animals. Lorenzo walked over to them.

"Welcome back." He said as Ed smiled.

Lorena nodded and began, slowly, ascending the stairs. She went into her room as the phone rang. She grabbed it and spoke into it.

"H... Hello... ?"

"Hi. Is Lirana there?"

Lirana recognized the voice.

It was Derek.

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

"Hi. What's up?" Lirana asked.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you would like to come play soccer tomorrow. I'm sure the team would love to have you on it!" Derek laughed.

Lirana nodded.

"Okay. Where and what time?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: YAY!!!! Chapter 14 is done!!

Ed: ... uh-huh.

Al: _-nodds-_

me: Please R&R without flames, unlees helpful, or I'll have gluttony eat you.

Ed: What?!

Al: O.o

me: Exactly.

Roy: When am I gonna be in this fanfiction?

me: NEVER!!!! Just kidding. I dunno.

Roy: _-sulks-_

me: See ya later, loyal readers!!

Al: Can I get a kitty with wings?

me: No.


	15. Sin

me: Onto the chapter!!

Ed: Again with the rushing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 Sin

"Uh... about... five thirty tomorrow where we met. Can you make it? We can always play another time."

Lirana snickered.

"No. It's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then." Lirana purred.

She could feel the tension on the other line.

"S-See you tomorrow." Derek stuttered.

Lirana put the phone back onto the receiver and laughed. She never flirted with someone before... it was fun. Lirana heard a soft knock on the door and became silent.

"Come in." Lirana said.

Her back was facing the door. The door opened and shut. Lirana turned and gasped.

"W-What are **you** doing here!!" Lirana shouted in disbelief, pointing to the countess as she approached briskly.

"Lirana, you need to get out now!" The countess said urgently.

"Wha... ? What are you--"

The countess slammed her hand onto Lirana's mouth and remained silent.

"Mmph!!" Lirana protested, but the countess put a finger on her mouth; signifying to be quiet.

Lirana calmed down and the countess removed her hand.

"Listen, I don't have much time before they find me, but get out of here. You and your friends." The countess said quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lirana asked concerned.

"I can't explain. Lione's on his way here. Quickly follow him to a safe place and don't come back." The countess hissed, facing the door and going into a fighting stance.

A giant shadow like creature swept into the room; it's blood red eyes glowing as they turned to slits. The countess launched a ball of energy at the creature and it vanished.

"Go!!" The countess yelled before two more creatures appeared.

Lirana went onto her feet and winced at my ankle.

"Shit... it's still broken..." Lirana muttered as the countess fought the creatures.

"Now!!" The countess yelled as the creatures vanished.

Lirana made a break for the door and slid under a shadow creature. She scrambled to her feet and began running down the staircase. Lirana felt the wind get knocked out of her and tumbled down the stairs.

"Lirana?! Are you alright?!" Winry asked, rushing over to the fallen Lirana.

Lirana felt as if her muscles were ripping. She cried out in pain as she turned. There was a shadow creature grinning as it bore it's claw into Lirana's back. Winry grabbed her wrench and slammed it over the creature's head. Ed and everybody else ran over to Lirana. Her back bled as she felt herself being whisked away.

"Lirana!! Stay with us!!" Ed begged as he dropped onto his knees in front of her.

Rumiel, Rioko, Al, Lorenzo, and Winry with her catapult began fighting the shadow creatures as they invaded the house. Ed realized that Lirana's eyes were starting to lose color. She was dying. So Ed did the only thing he could.

He bit her on the neck.

Lirana gave a shudder, but then went limp. Ed had been craving blood, but didn't want to worry Lirana about it, so he kept it a secret... until now. He pulled himself away from Lirana to see two puncture marks where his teeth had been; blood slowly oozing down the side of her neck. Lorenzo walked over to him and kneeled down in front of Lirana.

"Before... she wasn't a vampire... at least when she was brought back. I kept it a secret, I'm sorry." Lorenzo muttered as Ed watched Lirana for signs of life.

"Don't worry. She's just sleeping now."

Everybody looked at the staircase to see the countess with blood on her outfit-- a lavender dress with her white hair loose behind her.

"Everybody, get out. This house is cursed by a hunter. If you stay... some of you may not survive." The countess said grimly.

Everybody nodded and Ed gently picked up Lirana in his arms.

(((Space)))

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes ahold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time, I've wasted too much time_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

Lirana looked around. She was here before... it was like before... when she was first turned...

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Lirana ran through the darkness until she found a room. It had books on human transmutation. She turned to see herself as a child drawing a transmuatation circle with a pan of ingrediants in the center.

"No! Don't!" Lirana yelled as the smaller version of her activated the circle.

Suddenly, Sempai crashed through the window on the left and roared. The younger Lirana gasped.

"Get out!!" She yelled as black tentacle like creatures grabbed her leg.

The younger Lirana shrieked as Lirana felt a stinging pain in her chest. The younger Lirana's leg was gone.

Suddenly, Lirana found herself in another room... when she was five. She saw herself in a five year old state on the floor with a baby cat with wings and a snake tail.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside Falling inside the black_

Lirana watched as another memory played past her.

"These were from my former life..." Lirana said suprised.

The memory of the fight with Lorcate flashed by her. Ed was holding her lifeless body. Lirana fought back tears.

_I... didn't mean to hurt him..._

The memory of seeing the countess and Lione flashed by her as well. Lirana touched Lione's soft hair.

"Little brother..." Lirana whispered hugging him as tears fell down her face.

Lirana found herself in another memory. It was different... on the balcony. She had collapsed from the slices that appeared on her skin. Lirana felt another one appear on her right arm. She also saw the memory of when Ed caught her when she fell off the roof. Lirana turned away from the images, but they were everywhere... like last time.

"Leave me alone!!!" Lirana shouted, clutching her head and going onto her knees; tears streaming down her face.

_You were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything_

_That I love for this one thing_

_Stranded in the offering_

_Don't leave me here like this_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

Lirana looked up to see Ed. He was frowning and turned away from her. Lirana felt her heart shatter and just slumped onto the floor; staring at it in disbelief as more tears fell from her face. She looked where Ed was and saw he vanished.

"So... I am alone..." Lirana muttered, hugging her legs in the darkness.

She looked around the blackness and saw someone approaching her. Lirana stood up abruptly in shock.

"Mom?!" Lirana yelled, her eyes wide.

"Sweety... why didn't you bring me back to life... ?" Her mother asked as blood poured out of her mouth.

Lirana felt like she was gonna throw up. She backed away in fear.

"G-Get away!!" Lirana shrieked.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside Falling inside the black_

Her mother drew closer; her skin vanishing leaving bones and bits of flesh. Lirana's eyes went wider in fear as her mother came closer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Lirana shrieked at the top of her lungs; turning away from her mother.

Lirana's mother grabbed Lirana's hand. Lirana's hand burned in her mother's grasp. She yelled in protest as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Leave her alone!!"

Lirana saw a blur of red and blonde knock over her mother. She collapsed on the floor and cried. She saw Ed and looked up. Their eyes met. Lirana stood up and dashed into Ed's arms; crying. Ed returned the gesture; whispering comforting words to Lirana. He felt her back away from him though. Lirana looked at Ed and turned; her head towards the floor.

"H... How do I know you're him..." Lirana said softly; Ed almost missing it.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside Falling inside the black_

"Lirana? Trust me... I'm not leaving you behind." Ed replied softly, wrapping his arms around her.

Lirana picked her head up and looked at Ed. He smiled. Lirana nodded in agreement. The darkness vanished leaving a field with cherry blossom trees. The cherry blossoms fell as Lirana turned to to Ed. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lirana softly pressed her lips to Ed's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: O.o _-stares at what she just typed-_ D... Did I type that last part?!

Ed: _-nodds-_

me: _-passes out-_

Ed: Read and Review. No flames unless helpful. See ya later!

Al: What are we gonna do with animefan127?

Ed: Let's tape her to the garage.

Al: _-sweatdrops-_


	16. Golden

me: Hi loyal readers!!

Ed: _-rolls eyes-_

Al: Hello.

me: In case you were wondering, the lyrics in chapter 14 were from the song "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne.

Al: That's what I thought.

Ed: _-wanders into next room out of boredom-_

me: And the lyrics in chapter 15 were from the song "Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet.

Al: _-nodds head-_ I see.

Ed: _-calls from next room-_ Hey! Do we have any popcorn?

me: Yes. Anyways, onto the chapter!

Al: I think Envy took the last bag of popcorn.

Envy: _-hops down from ceiling with bag of popcorn in mouth-_ Yup!

me: _-sobbs-_ Why do you always eat my food... ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 Golden

Lirana's eyes shot open. She bolted up and looked around. They were in the countesses mansion.

"What the... ?"

Lirana looked over to the right side of the bed and saw Sempai sleeping. Her face softened as she stroked Sempai's wings. Lirana got up and walked to the door; opening it and peering into the hallway. She shrieked and ducked as a vase sailed towards her head; smashing against the wall behind her. Lirana heard Lione laughing as she stood up. He was throwing another vase up and down in one hand.

"Well... at least your not as dumb as before. Why are you out here anyways?" Lione snickered, putting the vase on the table behind him.

Lirana glared at Lione.

"Drop the act."

Lione frowned.

"I know who you are. Stop trying to play with my head!! I **just** realized what's been going on and I don't like it one** bit!!**" Lirana yelled, oblivious to her hand turning into a claw.

Lione backed against the wall and eyed Lirana warily. Lirana took the chance and stepped forward, not realizing her fangs had dropped.

"Listen carefully, **brother,** if you think you can pawn me off to somebody else, you're **wrong!!!** I've been trying to figure out why you were doing all of this and I know the answer..." Lirana growled.

Lione narrowed his eyes and grabbed the vase; throwing it at Lirana. She caught the vase and smashed it in her hand before grabbing the coller of Lione's shirt and sneering; lifting him off the ground.

"You **think** you know it all... you know **nothing.**"

Lione bit his lip and slapped Lirana.

Bad move.

Lirana's eyes turned to red slits. She swiped Lione across the chest with her claw; causing him to wince at the pain. Suddenly, Lirana felt herself being lifted off the ground and Lione being pulled from her grasp. She flailed around for a second before she saw the countess behind her.

"Lirana, calm down." The countess commanded as Lione slumped down against the wall.

Lirana turned back to herself and was lowered to the ground.

"W... what's going on... I'm not a--"

"Ed turned you." The countess replied quickly.

Lirana's eyes went wide. Her hand felt her neck and gasped. There were two puncture marks.

"But... I..."

Lirana was at a loss for words.

She slumped onto the floor and stared at it. The countess walked next to Lirana and smiled; showing her pointy fangs.

"Listen... there's a nice breakfast waiting downstairs. After you calm down, go downstairs and eat." The countess urged before she vanished with Lione.

Lirana kept staring at the floor; in her own little world as thoughts rushed into her mind.

_He turned me? Did he know I wasn't a vampire? What can I do? I can't face him now, right? Will I aquire some traits from him? Will I be alright? Can I adjust to being a vampire again? Why did this happen to me?_

Her thoughts and questions kept racing through her mind as she remained oblivious to the sound of footsteps approaching at a high speed. When Lirana sensed the other presence, she looked up and saw a boy with short blue hair trip and fall on her.

"Owwww!!!" Lirana yelled as the boy collided with her on the floor.

He jumped off Lirana and muttered an apology.

"Who do you think you are?!" Lirana snapped.

She was already in a frustrated mood.

"Um... m-my name is Markel--"

"Markel, you are a vampire and you trip on the rug? You need more training and common sense..."

Lirana and Markel turned to see a woman, about the age of twenty, shaking her head in disappointment; causing her long violet hair to sway back and forth. Markel hung his head in shame as Lirana stood up; brushing lint and dirt off of herself. The woman looked at Lirana; her obsidian eyes sparkling.

"Hello Lirana. My name is Otilia. I am Markel's trainer. Please forgive him for the... disturbance." Otilia apologized, bowing as Lirana scratched her head in confusion.

"Okay... look, just watch the kid, okay?"

Otilia nodded as Lirana briskly walked away. She **knew** things weren't going to go right at all today... her ankle felt okay... must've been the effects from the vampirism. When Lirana turned, Otilia and Markel vanished. She felt eyes staring at her from behind and turned. Her eyes turned to slits and she growled.

"Lorcate..."

(((Space)))

"Lirana will be down later." The countess announced to everyone.

Ed nodded his head and kept eating the chicken leg.

A loud crash and things breaking was heard upstairs. The countess gave a sigh and vanished.

(((Space)))

Lirana tried to slash Lorcate with her claw, but he dodged and slammed her in the stomach with his knee. She doubled over and stumbled back. Lorcate walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair like last time.

"Why did you come back if you knew I was going to be here... ?" Lorcate asked, whispering to Lirana.

Lirana clenched her teeth angrily. She was so used to not being a vampire that she forgot **how** to be a vampire. Lirana remembered the stakes Lorcate had though. She tried to slash Lorcate again, but he stepped back. Lirana began to laugh. She didn't know why... but... she kept laughing; taunting Lorcate.

"You can't kill me." Lirana muttered as she stood up straight and went into a fighting stance.

Lorcate lunged at her and she easily dodged. Lirana grabbed Lorcate's head from behind.

"Why won't you stay dead?" Lirana asked as she gripped Lorcates head.

She gave somewhat of an evil smile. Lorcate narrowed his eyes and smirked. He whipped out a scroll and slammed it at Lirana's stomach.

It burned her.

Lirana whipped the scroll off her, but it gave Lorcate enough time to get out of her grasp. He punched Lirana in the face. She flew and landed on the wall in a crouch form.

I mean she **landed on the wall**.

Lorcate's eyes became wide as Lirana pushed off the wall and straight at Lorcate. He grabbed stake, but Lirana knocked it out of his hand and did a flying kick; sending Lorecate through the wall and into the courtyard.

"I'm stronger than you think." Lirana smirked.

"You're not that smart yet."

Lirana whipped around to see Lorcate with two scrolls. He put one on her forehead and one on her stomach. They burned and Lirana swept them off. Lorate saw Lirana's eyes turninto green slits instead of red.

_What's this... ?_

Lirana lunged at Lorcate in a fury he never saw before. She was swinging her claws at him blindly. Lorcate side stepped and went behind Lirana; stake in hand. Lirana did a backflip behind Lorcate and, as before, thrusted her claw through his stomach. He gasped and turned after Lirana removed her claw. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me how to undo this curse." Lirana snarled as another slice appeared on her arms.

Lorcate laughed.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

Lirana's eyes turned gold.

"Tell me, dammit!!" Lirana yelled grabbing Lorcate by the coller and lifting him off the ground.

"What a lovely eye color... did you inherit it from the boy downstairs... ?" Lorcate snickered.

Lirana was holding onto her last shred of sanity.

"Tell me how to break this curse or I will tear you into **little itty bitty pieces!!!"** Lirana threatened.

"No."

Lirana slashed Lorcate across the chest with her claws. His expression didn't change... he didn't even wince. Lirana grimaced.

"What the--"

Lorcate slammed Lirana in the head with his knee. She stumbled back holding her forehead. When she took her hand away, there was blood on it.

"You bastard..." Lirana snarled as Lorcate proceeded towards her.

"Don't get to cocky; you'll lose to easily." Lorcate snickered as he grabbed a stake from his belt.

Lirana snapped her head up as Lorcate lunged at her with a stake in hand. Lirana ducked and tripped Lorcate. He fell forward, but did a frontflip. He turned and saw Lirana before him. She grabbed his head and slashed her claw against his neck; decapitating him. His headless body fell to the floor as she heard laughing. Lorcate was at the window and narrowed his eyes.

"Nice try."

Then he vanished as another slice appeared on Lirana's arms.

(((Space)))

Lirana got changed into some casual clothes and dashed down the stairs.

Indeed, Lorcate was right. Her eyes turned gold.

Lirana wondered why... sure Ed turned her, but he didn't get brown eyes... his stayed gold. So why did hers turn gold... ?

"Lirana!"

Being called, she turned. Al was running towards her with a cat in his hand. Before Lirana could ask, Al shoved the cat into her hand and stood in front of Lirana; turning his back to her.

_How rude..._ Lirana thought as the cat purred.

"Al!! We aren't supposed to have cats here!!"

Lirana recognized the voice and placed it as Ed's.

_Oh shit!! My eyes!!_

Lirana quickly transmuted sunglasses and put them on before Al stepped aside. Lirana and Ed's eyes locked onto each other.

Silence.

Lirana'a eye twitched and she looked at the cat in her hands. It meowed and purred.

"Hi..." Ed said as if they had just met.

Lirana nodded, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"See you at breakfast." Lirana said quickly, running past Ed with her head towards the floor.

She put the cat down and kept running.

(((Space)))

"Sorry I'm late!!" Lirana hollered to Derek as he bounced the soccer ball on his knee.

"Glad you could make it! Everybody, this is Lirana. She's a new recruit to our team." Derek announced to the people in front of him.

There were a total of twelve people including Derek and Lirana.

"Okay. Lirana this is Zach. He's also a good runner and has a powerful kick." Derek introduced, pointing to a tall, blonde haired kid with a buzz cut.

"Yo." Zach yawned.

Lirana smiled and waved.

Derek went on and introduced her to Bob, Fred, Lenny, Pablo, Dan, Justin, Tyler, and Van. Matt had arrived a few minutes before Lirana.

"Let's pick teams. I'll be a captain and Matt'll be the other. Matt, who will you pick?" Derek asked.

"I'll pick... Van." Matt said proudly.

Van's emerald eyes gleamed with excitement as he went to Matt's side.

"I pick Lirana." Derek said with a smile.

Lirana walked next to Derek and smiled at him before looking at the rest of the people left for teams.

"Justin." Matt called and Justin flipped his light brown hair with a grin before joining Matt's team.

"You're on my team Dan." Derek yelled.

Dan gazed from Derek to Lirana before giving a nodd and jogging to them. He gave a mischievious smile while he walked next to Lirana. She made a mental note that most guys were taller than her... especially Dan. His amber eyes shimmered in the sunlight; matching his short, dark brown hair.

_There's something about him... that I don't like... _Lirana thought suspiciously.

Soon, the teams were made. On Derek's team, it was Lirana, Dan, Lenny, Tyler, and Zach. Matt's team included Bob, Van, Fred, Justin, and Pablo. Lirana decided to play offensive. The game started and Lirana stole the soccer ball from Bob. She easily evaded between everyone before getting a goal. Pablo made a dive to cover the goal, but he was to late. Everybody on her team cheered and she jogged back to her side. The next round was up. Tyler received the soccer ball from Dan and passed it to Lirana. She evaded between Van and Justin. Bob snickered and tripped Lirana.

"Ack!"

Lirana hit the ground and quickly sat up. Bob stole the ball as Lirana stood on her feet.

"Damn..." Lirana muttered as Derek's mouth was wide open; looking like a fish.

Bob kicked the soccer ball to the goal, but Derek caught it and called a time out. Lirana was brushing off her pants, cleaning her sunglasses, putting them back on, and sighed as Derek walked towards her.

"Hey, are you okay? It looked like you hit the ground pretty hard." Derek said concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just can't believe Bob played a dirty trick like that..." Lirana said angrily, glaring at Bob whose back was turned to her at the moment.

Derek nodded.

"Yeah... he likes to take advantage of people. I'm very sorry that happened." Derek apologized.

Lirana felt her face become unpleasently hot.

"O-Oh! Don't worry! It's only a little dirt... it'll wash out!" Lirana laughed nervously.

"You're right, but it doesn't change the fact it still happened."

"No problem. No pain, no game. Anyways, he won't be doing that trick again and succeed at it." Lirana threatened.

Derek laughed.

"Okay. I guess we should get back to the game then!" Derek grinned.

The game was back on. Lenny stole the ball from Van and passed it to Lirana. Bob snickered and tried to trip Lirana again. She narrowed her eyes and smiled. As Lirana was falling, she put her hands onto the ground and did a frontflip; landing in front of the soccer ball and continued towards Pablo. Pablo tried to predict where Lirana was going to kick the ball into the goal, but it was no use. She kicked the soccer ball at the goal post; recocheting into the goal net.

"Yes!!" Lirana yelled as her team cheered.

The game was done withing a half hour. The score was 5-3 with Derek's team in the lead. When Lirana went back through the portal and to the countess's house, she was still grinning from the victory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Me likey this chappie...

Ed: _-mumbles-_

Al: I don't think Ed liked it.

me: _-alarmed-_ Why?!

Al: Probably because Lirana was--

Ed: _-knocks Al's helmet off-_ Don't spoil the story!

me: _-snickers-_ Oh... I see...

Ed: _-confused-_ What?

me: Somebody's a little... jealous... of another character...

Ed: _-snaps-_ I AM NOT!!!

me: _-sighs-_ Your outburst just proved it.

Al: Give me my head!!

Ed: _-groans and gives Al his helmet-_

Al: Hmph... Please R&R loyal readers and don't leave flames. Anything to help with the story is acceptable along with suggestions.

me: _-nodds-_ Suggestions are good.

Ed: _-trudges away-_

me: Er... bye loyal readers!! Hey Ed!! Wait up!! _-runs after Ed-_

Al: _-sighs-_ I will never understand them...


	17. Stolen Kiss

Chapter 17 Stolen Kiss

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Lirana went into the mansion and grinned. She frowned as soon as she remembered after the game...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Lirana!!"_

_Lirana turned on command to see Derek running towards her with a wide grin on his face._

_"That was awesome!! Where did you learn to flip like that?!"_

_"Gymnastics." Lirana replied with a smile._

_"I guess I'll call you later then!"_

_"Actually, I'm getting a new phone number." Lirana said quickly._

_Derek sighed as he spun the soccer ball on his right index finger._

_"Okay. I'll see you later then!"_

_Lirana nodded enthusiastically._

_"Yeah, see you--"_

_Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Lirana's eyes widened in shock. He pulled away and left Lirana speechless._

_"Bye!" Derek smiled before jogging off._

_Lirana stood there and put her fingers to her lips where the kiss had taken place. She turned quickly and was dismayed. A flash of gold and red vanished out of sight._

_End Flashback_

Lirana trudged to her room and dropped her things on the ground; throwing her sunglasses onto the bed. She stared at the floor as tears brimmed; threatening to overflood.

_My first kiss... was stolen from me... and Ed... saw... it..._

Lirana felt her tears fall down her face and fell onto her knees. The slammed her face into her hands and cried.

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

(((Space)))

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

Rioko walked by Lirana's room and saw her crying. He felt a pang of sadness tug at him.

"I didn't mean to! He just did!" Lirana cried on the floor, "I'm sorry!!"

Rioko wanted to comfort her, but also didn't. He might make things worse. Rioko hesitated.

_What can I do? She's so... hurt._

Rioko clenched his hands into fists. Painfully, he walked away from Lirana's room and continued down the hall as Lirana's sobs echoed through the air.

(((Space)))

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

Lirana soon felt like she couldn't breathe and tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop... they kept coming. When she stopped crying, Lirana knew she looked horrible... even for a vampire. She crawled over to the dresser and hoisted herself up; looking into the mirror. She took a sharp breath. Her hair was messy, her clothes were dirty, and her golden eyes shown more brightly; especially since she had been crying. Lirana felt light headed and kind of dizzy. After she regained her composure, Lirana went into the hall and walked down into the lobby.

"Lirana? Are you alright?"

Lirana turned to see the countess. The countess didn't have a concerned look or an angry one for disobeying her orders... just a blank one.

"W... Where's Ed... ?" Lirana mumbled.

She felt numb to everything.

"In the gardens out back." The countess replied before swiftly walking away.

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

Lirana began to slowly walk to the back door. Her hand went towards the door.

She hesitated.

Lirana shook off the doubt and grasped the brass knob; turning it and opening the door.

She was greeted by nearly twenty different gardens and bright sunlight; causing her to squint. Lirana walked around the patio and looked down the hill. She saw him... Ed was laying on the hill with a piece of wheat hanging out of his mouth and his arms behind his head.

Lirana's voice was caught in her throat.

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

Lirana walked off the patio and started down the hill. She came to Ed and sat next to him. In a second, he had abruptly stood up and began to walk away.

"E... Ed!!" Lirana protested.

He stopped.

There was silence for a minute. Lirana felt her heart starting to shatter.

"I... I'm sorry!! I didn't mean... I-I mean it wasn't my choice!! He just did!!" Lirana begged as tears began to sting her eyes again as she stood up.

Ed didn't turn to face her.

Lirana felt tears begin to spill down her face again.

"Come on... why do I... have to be s-such an... emotional wreck?!" Lirana sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away without success.

She saw a gloved hand wipe away a tear. Lirana looked at Ed, in disbelief, who had an expression of concern.

"As long as it was a mistake... and I'm sure it was..." Ed began, looking at the tear on his finger as the cloth absorbed it.

His golden eyes gazed into Lirana's.

"Then I don't think we should be fighting or getting upset like this again."

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

Lirana watched as golden flashes flew in Ed's eyes. They were mesmerizing... she didn't realize Ed was so close to her until she felt his lips softly pressed against her own. Her eyes widened before they drifted shut and she leaned forward; deepening the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: O.o

Ed: _-speechless-_

Al: Wow...

me: D... Did I just write that?!

Al: Y... Yeah...

Ed: _-still speechless and reads over chapter again-_

me: Why am I such a romantacist?!

Al: I dunno...

Ed: _-face becomes red when reads over last part of chapter-_

me: Well... R&R loyal readers!! No flames and suggestions are open!!

Al: Yeah.

me: Bet ya Ed's not jealous anymore... _-snickers-_

Ed: S... shut up...

Al: Hmm... young love...

Ed: AL!! BE QUIET!!!

me & Al: Aww...


	18. Problem

Chapter 18 Problem

"Lirana?" Rumiel called, walking through the mansion.

No reply.

"Lirana!"

"I'm over here."

Rumiel went into the dining room and saw his younger sister sitting at the table calm and peacefully.

"Lirana, have you been going through the portal?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... Maybe..."

Rumiel gave a frustrated sigh.

"Listen. Stop going over there."

"No. I like playing soccer."

"What? Soccer?"

"Yeah. Soccer." Lirana replied before standing.

"I hate to say this, but you are restricted from going through that portal."

"And you'll stop me... how?"

Rumiel muttered a few words and a couple of fireflies began to revolve around Lirana. She looked around quickly and tried to escape. She was only pushed back into the middle of the circle of light.

"That's how." Rumiel retorted.

"W... what did you do?!" Lirana snapped.

"Made a barrier so you can't go through the portal."

"This is bullshit..." Lirana muttered under her breath.

"By the way... did you realize your eyes are golden?"

"Yes, brother, I only noticed it the first time I looked in the mirror!!!" Lirana shouted angrily, trying to break out of the barrier.

Lirana was pushed to the center of the barrier again.

"Only you and I can see the barrier. Sorry, but it was for your own good."

Rumiel vanished.

"GET BACK HERE AND GET THIS FRIGIN' BARRIER AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Lirana shouted before kicking a chair and storming out towards the gardens.

(((Space)))

Ed looked up in suprise to see a veeeeeeery angry Lirana storming towards him. He thought about running, but was too interested in what she was angry about to leave.

"Ed! Help me!" Lirana pleaded, sitting next to him.

Ed, puzzled, glanced at her.

"With what?"

"Rumiel made a barrier only he and I can see... and it's preventing me from going through the portal... I like soccer..." Lirana mumbled, the last part under her breath.

"I don't know how to break barriers."

"I can teach you."

Ed glared at Lirana again.

"Why do you want to go to the other world so bad?"

Lirana pondered the question and then smiled.

"Because there's a game they play over there... and I really like it."

Ed looked doubtful after hearing her response, but didn't object.

"Okay... so what do I have to do?" Ed asked.

"It's kinda tricky. You need to pin point the barrier's weakest point and then attack with your claws." Lirana explained.

"And I pinpoint it how?"

"With my help of course."

Lirana looked around the barrier that surrounded her. She spotted a small rift and a smile formed on her face.

"Right there." Lirana said in a sing-song voice, pointing to the rift.

Ed's nails grew and he slashed at the rift. The barrier vanished and Lirana glomped Ed.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much!!" Lirana giggled.

Ed blushed and put a little distance between himself and Lirana.

"No problem, but now you have to do me a favor." Ed snickered.

"Really?"

"Equivalent Exchange."

"Oh! Right! So... what do you need?" Lirana asked.

"To accompany you when you are in the portal." Ed replied with a grin.

Now he could watch her in the other world.

Lirana pondered for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Okay!"

(((Space)))

"What a fool... both of them." Lorcate muttered, in a nearby tree.

_If they go through the portal, there's a chance they can become stuck there if it closes._

Lorcate didn't think it would be a bad idea if they **did** get stuck, but it could cause a problem for the otherside.

"Perhaps I will watch them for a little while longer before reporting to Gano."

Lorcate stood and began to follow Ed and Lirana towards the portal.

(((Space)))

"Um... where is it... ?"

Ed and Lirana were staring at regular bricks in the alley.

"Maybe it closed." Ed suggested.

"No... it's... an **illusion**..." Lirana replied, putting her hand on the wall.

It went through.

"Well, then let's go!" Ed encouraged.

They both ran into the portal and emerged in the other realm. Ed and Lirana appeared in midair and fell onto the ground with a yelp.

"Gaaaah!!

"Kyaaaa!!!"

Lirana sat up and rubbed her throbbing head.

"Can you get off of me please?!"

Lirana, realizing she fell on top of Ed, jumped off and helped him up.

"Gosh!! I'm so sorry!!" Lirana apologized.

"No problem. So... you said you like 'soccer', right?" Ed asked, recalling Lirana's statement.

"Yes."

"Well... how do you play?"

Lirana's face became pale.

"Y... you want to play soccer..." Lirana repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?"

"N-No!! Absolutely not!! It's just... erm... uh..."

Ed crossed his arms and began drumming his fingers on his automail.

"Well?"

"It's not a good game for beginner vampires." Lirana said slowly.

"You're a beginner, right?"

"T-That's different!! I have more **experience** than you!!" Lirana snapped.

Ed held up his hands in defeat.

"Whoa!! Okay!! Sheesh... can I just watch **you** play, then?"

Lirana nodded glumly and began to slink off.

_If I have more experience... it means that Ed is more prone to being attacked than I am._

(((Space)))

"Interesting... she won't let him play soccer..." Lorcate snickered.

He knew **why** though... the young vampire wasn't fully aware of his abilities. He could send the soccer ball into the goalie's net or he could send it pile driving into somebody's skull.

_It was a good call on her part, but it won't save **her** from **me.**_

(((Space)))

"Hey Lirana!"

Lirana smiled and walked towards Derek with pride.

"Hello, Derek. I've brough a friend of mine to watch... is that okay?"

Derek nodded.

"Sure! No problem!"

Lirana turned to see Ed frowning at Derek. Derek didn't notice him, however, and chatted with his team mates.

_I don't like this..._

_/Like what?/_

Ed snapped his head in Lirana's direction; clearly suprised.

_You can here my current thoughts?!_

_/Of course I can! It's a basic vampiristic trait I obtained from you. We can here each other's thoughts at will./_

_Huh..._

_/So... what don't you like about Derek?/_

_He's abnoxious, seems suspicious, and--_

_/Aww... you know, jealousy is a sin, Ed, but it's cute./_

_I'm not jealous!!!_

"Lirana!!"

Lirana looked at Derek.

"Yes?"

"You're on my team again. Okay, let's get this game rolling!!" Derek shouted, running to the goal post.

Lirana ran up to the ball; Matt on the other side.

"You're not gonna beat me." Matt snickered, giving a devilish look.

"We'll see." Lirana snickered.

"I'm not gonna let a **vampire** win."

Lirana's eyes widened at the comment.

"What?!"

The whistle blew and Matt sidekicked the ball; passing it to Vans on his right. Matt gave a grin.

"I've known you were one since Derek introduced us."

Lirana stood dazed with her mouth wide open.

"You think... I'm a vampire..."

Matt nodded.

Lirana burst into laughter. Matt gave a confused expression.

"What?"

"Ha!! He calls me a vampire!! Listen up, last time I checked, vampires can't tread in the sunlight." Lirana snickered.

"Time out!! Lirana! What's going on?" Derek asked, jogging over to Matt and Lirana.

"Your brother just called me a vampire. I am so insulted." Lirana snorted, crossing her arms.

"Matt! What did I tell you about letting your supernatural fantasies getting in the way of reality?!" Derek snapped, not noticing that a look of shock had overcome Lirana's face, "Apologize!"

"She is a vampire!! Her speed is to fast for a normal human! Plus she recovered faster than a normal human would have if she rolled that far down the hill!!" Matt argued.

Ed walked over to the fighting brothers and sighed.

"She's not a vampire." Ed stated, "They don't exist."

"That's what everybody says, but you better watch your back." Matt threatened, "You could be her next **dinner**."

"Matt, you're not playing!!" Derek barked, "I'm sorry for the insults, Lirana. My brother is into the 'supernatural' stuff."

Lirana shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay."

"By the way... why are your eyes golden... ? They were brown before..."

"O-Oh! Um... c-contacts!!" Lirana replied quickly, "Before I was using contacts and this is my natural eye color!"

Derek nodded and smiled.

"That makes sense... the gold certaintly brings out your beauty."

"Thank-- wha?!" Lirana yelped with wide eyes.

_Now he's done it!_

_/Wait a second Ed!! He didn't mean it!!/_

_He'll learn after--_

_/ED!! IT WAS A HARMLESS COMPLIMENT!!/_

_Fine... what are 'contacts'?_

_/Lenses you put in your eyes to help you see better; like glasses. Contacts come in all different colors./_

_Oh._

_/I'll tell Derek you're my boyfriend after the game./_

_Wha?!_

_/You obviously don't like it when he flirts with me so, if you want him to stop, I'll have to tell him you're my boyfriend./_

_... Fine..._

Dan smiled at Lirana. She frowned.

"There's something about him..." She whispered to Ed, "That I don't like."

"I know. That's the same thing I'm getting." Ed growled, "He's dangerous. Be careful."

"Oh please. You forget that I have more experience than you at this thing. I'll be fine." Lirana sighed.

(((Space)))

"Where's Lirana?" Rumiel asked Lorenzo.

"I thought she was with you..." Lorenzo replied.

"Edward is nowhere to be found." The countess said, walking next to Rumiel.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"God dammit!!"

He ran out of the house and towards the portal.

(((Space)))

Lirana felt she was being alot more... sluggish... today. For some reason, she wans't keeping at her fast speed for soccer. Secondly, she could feel Dan staring into her as she played. Her team, however, won by four points.

"Good game..." Dan said to Lirana, giving a mischievious smile.

"Yeah... you too..." Lirana replied cautiously.

He held his hand out to her. She hesitantly shook it and jogged over to Ed.

"That's how you play soccer." Lirana explained, "You have to kick the ball into the nets, but you can't touch it with your hands or the other team gets it. Also--"

"That was great! Way to go Lirana!" Derek cheered.

He walked over to the two vampires with a grin.

"Oh! I haven't introduced you two yet! Derek, this is my boyfriend, Ed." Lirana introduced, a slight blush creeping onto her face.

Ed, however, did not have any form of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh... Nice to meet you!" Derek said, holding out his hand.

Ed shook his hand and smiled.

"Likewise."

"Well, that was a very good game. Maybe you could come back tomorrow." Derek suggested.

"Oh, I guess--"

"Actually, she has some business to attend to tomorrow. Sorry." Ed replied, cutting Lirana off and taking her hand in his.

_/What the hell?!/_

_Trust me._

"That's too bad... well, you know where to find us." Derek said with a look of disappointment before jogging back to his friends.

In one swift movement, Ed picked up Lirana and began running back towards the portal.

"What the-- ?!" Lirana yelped, "Criminy Ed!! What do you mean 'I have business to attend to'?!"

"Your brother is here. I sensed him a little while ago." Ed replied.

Lirana shut her mouth and looked at Ed in confusion.

"Wha... ? Why didn't I... ?"

They flew through the portal and Ed ran up to the countesses house. Winry and Al were in the lobby.

"Where have you two been?! Everybody's looking for you!!" Winry scolded.

"Brother, maybe you should tell people where you are going..." Al sighed.

Lirana was still confused. Why didn't she sense Rumiel? She **should** have. Perhaps... she had become a rookie again since Ed had bit her while she wasn't a vampire? That had to be it.

"She's here!" Rioko yelled, running down the stairs and next to Lirana.

Lorenzo, followed by Sempai and the countess, also came down the stairs and towards Lirana. Sempai gave a small happy growl and walked next to Lirana; nuzzling her.

"Hey Sempai..." Lirana purred, running her hand through the animal's fur.

Lione stood at the top of the stairs with a glum look. His upper torso was covered with a bandage. Lirana felt a pang of guilt. She began to walk up the stairs, but Lione ran the opposite way. By the time she reached the top, he was gone.


	19. Sunrise

Chapter 19 Sunrise

Another slice appeared. Lirana made her way into the lobby. She couldn't sleep. It was midnight. In her night gown, she swiftly made her way outside without being noticed. She went out to the gardens. The moon hung in the center of a circle of bright shining stars. Lirana's skin glowed as she bathed in the moonlight. She sat on the top of the hill and sighed.

"You loved these nights... huh, mom... ? Dad... ?"

Lirana felt tears start to well up behind her eyes. Here she was... living as a creature of the dark and her parents... they were...

_If you ever lost someone you know where I'm coming from,  
Papa never missed a day of work in his life he had to hold it down for his kids and his wife,  
He taught us love and wrong from right; true respect for life,  
I was in the shop when they told me the news holding back tears trying to say it wasn't true,  
You were my strength my shining light; a hero dressed in blue._

"Ah! Dammit!!" Lirana cursed, furiously trying to rub the tears away that had began falling.

After a few failed attempts, Lirana gave up and let the tears fall. She cried and shouted to the sky in anguish. It was as if, for some reason, her locked chest of emotions had finally sprung loose.

"Mom... Dad..."

Lirana missed them dearly. They were always so nice to her and her brother... so wonderful even after the accident...

"Why?! Why do **I** get another chance at life and you didn't?! It wasn't **Equivalent Exchange!!**" Lirana shouted, a few tear drops hitting the grass beneath her, "Why, why, **why?!**"

Lirana let out a choked sobb and hugged her knees; laying her forehead on them and letting out all her emotions. She cried, screamed out of grief, and asked the sky all her questions; knowing she would never receive an answer.

_Tell god that I'm trying to keep my head up to the sky,  
Strong like a solider but he never said goodbye,  
Operator can I get an open line,  
I just want to know_

Lirana threw her head up to the sky and let out another shout. She never understood... she never realized... Equivalent Exchange was flawed...

Until now.

Another bloody slice appeared on her arm. Lirana kept sobbing; her whole frame trembling. She felt so... alone. Lirana shakily stood and ran towards the field ahead of her. The tall, golden grass whipped past her as it gently bent in the prescence of the wind. She kept running like she did when the family was playing hide and seek... except she was alone. Her eyes shown more brightly from the tears and almost glowed a pale golden color. She came to a big rock and walked up to it. Lirana brushed her hand across the stone; wiping away the ivy and moss that had grown on it. She read the words and laid against the stone; a few fresh tears landing on the hardened surface.

Lione Varan

Age: 12

Died from disease.

May god bless you in heaven.

Lirana traced the words with her fingers and ignored her emotions for a moment. He had never died... he faked it.

_Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
You were always my best friend and I'm dying to hear your voice again.  
Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
I pray to god above, I'll dial a perfect seven, can my cell phone reach to..._

"So many things have happened in the past few years... but why... ?" Lirana whispered.

She looked up at the stars. Lirana could make out a few constellations... the big dipper, the milky way...

She looked away from them ... they held to many memories... memories Lirana almost wished she had forgotten.

"Remember mom... ? We would always star gaze like this... with a telescope. You would always point out the constellations for me... Dad... you always let me go where I wanted... I wish that you hadn't... 'cause now... I'm alone..."

Lirana gave a small shudder to keep herself from crying again. Her eyes were slightly puffy. She felt her eyes trying to close on her, but refused. Another slice appeared; new blood trailing across the dried one. Lirana paid no mind... she was off in her own little world where her parents and brothers were still alive; having fun together with her at a picnic in a meadow full of lillies, daisies, and roses.

_If you ever lost someone you know where I'm coming from,  
His clothes were old but he always kept them pressed every time he blew he'd buy mama a new dress,  
When friends were broke no need to ask he would always give his last,  
True definition of a family man; when I would strike out he was my biggest fan,  
He said a man must loose to win go out and try again._

"Pass the juice please!" Lione giggled.

Lirana happily passed the container with the juice to Lione. Her mother and father smiled at her; their hazel eyes showing happiness and calm. Rumiel chomped away on a turkey sandwhich. Lirana felt a small summer breeze and gave a grin. Her family...

"Lirana, has anything interesting happened?" Her mother asked with a small smile.

"I've missed you guys..." Lirana replied, looking down at the checkered cloth, "Where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere!!"

"We've been here all along." Lirana's father said in a soft tone.

"No you haven't!! Why haven't I seen you guys then?! I miss you!!" Lirana quivered, launching herself into her mother's arms; starting to cry.

Her mother, hesiatated at first, but then wrapped her arms around Lirana.

"Lirana..."

She slowly opened her eyes. She was looking over someone's shoulder. Lirana was pulled back and greeted by two golden eyes.

"O-Oh!! I'm so sorry!!" Lirana apologized hastily, trying to wipe away the tears as they fell.

_Tell god that I'm trying to keep my head up to the sky,  
Strong like a solider but he never said goodbye,  
Operator can I get an open line,  
I just want to know_

Ed didn't reply but wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're not alone."

For some reason, Lirana began to cry again. It was as if... those simple words... had freed her of something. After a few minutes of crying, Lirana stopped; giving a few occasional hiccups. She slowly pushed herself off of Ed and sat in front of him.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked, wiping away the remaining tear drops.

"I heard you screaming so I came to check out what was happening."

Lirana remembered the whole incident and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry... for making you worry."

"It's okay. When I got here, you were laying against the boulder. When I got close, you just launched into my arms so..."

Lirana felt her face becoming hot.

"O-oh... I'm sooooooo sorry about that!! I was trying to question my parents..."

She stopped herself; feeling the blonde's gaze of confusion.

"I had a dream of my family. I was asking my mom and dad questions like "Where have you been" and such... I miss them..."

_Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
You were always my best friend and I'm dying to hear your voice again.  
Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
I pray to god above, I'll dial a perfect seven, can my cell phone reach to..._

Ed gave a small nod, a pained look overcoming his face.

"I miss my mom too, but I keep moving and hang onto my memories... they're the only thing I have of her. She was the best..."

"I still remember my parents too, but when I do, I become really emotional and stuff... I can't stand it." Lirana mumbled, opening her eyes slightly; hugging her legs again and laying her head on them, "So I try to forget. I always fail, but... sometimes I wonder that if I lost the memories, if I would lose a piece of myself as well."

Silence rang through the cool crisp air for a few minutes. Tiny dew drops began to form on the tips of the tall grass.

"Equivalent Exchange..." Lirana muttered, "It's flawed."

Ed didn't reply.

"I got another chance to live, but my parents lost their one and only life... where's the equivalency in that... ?"

Ed sat next to Lirana and laid his head against the boulder behind them; gazing up at the stars. Lirana did the same and saw they were vanishing.

"The sun is going to be rising soon." Ed said, giving a small smile.

"Yep... it is..."

They watched the stars begin to fade.

"Do you... uh... wanna watch it with me... ?"

Lirana looked at Ed. His face was slightly flushed.

"Okay."

_If you ever lost someone you know where I'm coming from  
If you ever lost someone you know where I'm coming from,  
On the whispers of the rising sun,  
That distant voice will come once again, once again, once again, once again.  
If you ever lost someone you know where I'm coming from,  
On the whispers of the rising sun,  
That distant voice will come._

They both stood and sat on top of the boulder; there heads poking above the grass. The sun began to peek above the grass as well; casting brilliant purples and oranges against the sky. The clouds were a soft shade of pink while the grass looked like a field of gold. The scene was breathtaking. Lirana and Ed watched in amazement; being in the presence of the majestic scene. The dew drops reflected the light; sparkling like diamond jewels. Lirana laid her head on Ed's shoulder and watched the sunrise.

"It's beautiful..." Lirana whispered in awe.

"Yeah..." Ed replied.

They sat in silence as a small breeze swept past them.

_Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
You were always my best friend and I'm dying to hear your voice again.  
Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
I pray to god above I'll dial a perfect seven...  
and my cell phone reaches,_

Lirana watched Ed out of the corner of her eye. He seemed so calm... and peaceful... like an angel. His eyes shown brightly as the light reflected off of them. His hair swayed slightly as another breeze swept the landscape. Lirana smiled. Another slice appeared on Lirana's left arm, but she ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin this time she and Ed were having... this memory that she would keep forever. A dew drop fell on her nose. Lirana blinked and Ed wiped it away before giving her a big grin. They both began to laugh. She didn't know why, but it was... as if she was laughing her troubles away.

"Wow... I'd love to paint this..." Lirana chuckled, looking to the landscape.

"Yeah... to capture this sight on a canvas would be something..." Ed replied in a friendly tone.

"Too bad I'm not good with painting." Lirana sighed.

"Maybe if you practice, you'll get better."

_Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
You were always my best friend and I'm dying to hear your voice again.  
Can a cell phone reach to heaven?  
I pray to god above I'll dial a perfect seven...  
and my cell phone reaches..._

"Maybe... I'll begin to practice painting later." Lirana said with determination.

Ed began laughing.

"Not painting!"

Lirana gave him a confused glance.

"Then what?"

"If you practice holding onto your memories, then maybe you won't become so emotional." Ed replied.

"Oh... okay."

Lirana kept her head on Ed's shoulder as the sun rose higher into the sky; the birds chirping signifying that a new day had begun.


End file.
